Half-Blood High Performing Arts School
by FantasyWriter150
Summary: Percy goes to join Nico at a performing arts school, and they form a band called "Fire and Rain" (yes, the name was inspired by the James Taylor song). He meets Annabeth, and quickly falls in love, but what happens when Annabeth already has a boyfriend? And what happens when that boyfriend is impossible to hate? Luke is not the boyfriend, he's still a jerk. There WILL be singing!
1. Chapter 1

Half-Blood High Performing Arts School

Ch. 1: New School, New People

_Percy POV_

_Beep beep beep beep_

Ugh. Stupid alarm clock always interrupting my precious sleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Nope. There's no way I'm getting up. I don't care it's my first day at a new school. I'm just gonna ignore the world today. Nothing will get me out of bed today.

"Percy! Your breakfast is ready.

Breakfast? My stomach growled in response. No. Stay focused Percy. There's no breakfast good enough to interrupt sleep.

"I made you waffles!"

Except that.

I jumped out of bed and looked at my alarm clock; 7:24. School starts at 8:15 so I have a little while. I ran out of my room and ran down the stairs, jumping the last seven or so, nearly knocking my stepdad Paul over.

"I swear," he said smiling. "The only thing that could stop Mother Nature is your love for those waffles.

I wolfed down three stacks of my mom's blue waffles in about ten minutes, then grabbed a quick shower, and drove to school early since I promised Nico I'd meet him there. Ok, let me back up for a moment. My name is Percy Jackson, the new school I mentioned is Half-Blood High Performing Arts School, where a bunch of talented musicians, artists, geniuses, dancers, etc. go to to focus on their skills. It's only the second week of school, but I want to learn my way quick so I don't get lost. That's why I'm meeting my cousin, Nico Di Angelo, early, so he can show me around. I'll be a junior, just like him, and in case you're wondering why I'm coming to this school in the middle of the year, it's because 1.) I'm a pretty decent singer and guitarist, and 2.) apparently some schools, like my old one, don't appreciate my awesomeness. Either that, or I just caused too much trouble for them over the last two years and clogging the toilets with toilet paper was the last straw.

I pulled up to the front of the school and got out of my car. Nico should be here by now, but I don't see him. There is a pretty big tree with a nice, dark shadow. I wonder... I picked up a small rock from the parking lot and hurled it at the shadow. I saw it travel towards it, then randomly bounce in mid-air like it hit something.

I called out, "Hey Nico!" I saw him come out of the shadow and walk towards me. He didn't look very happy. "Really Percy? First time I see you in a year and THAT'S how you say hello?"

I grinned. "Good to see you to cuz." We went inside and he gave me a tour, man that place is HUGE! They have an Olympic size swimming pool, which Nico said was weird since the swim team was garbage, a huge library that I sadly will probably be spending a lot of time in, and the cafeteria had a stage for performances at lunch. We went down to the office to get my schedule.

"Excuse me." I said to the lady behind the desk. "I'm here to pick up my schedule. My name is Percy Jackson."

The lady smiled. "Of course Mr. Jackson." She handed me a piece of paper. "Welcome to Half-Blood High!"

After we left I turned to Nico. "Why it this place called Half-Blood High?" I asked. "Because one of the requirements to get into this place is one of your birth parents has to be an "Olympian"." He replied. "You know the Olympians. That group of the richest most powerful people on Earth that never get involved in their kids' lives unless they make it big in their field of talent."

I nodded. "So Poseidon and Hades won't acknowledge us unless we become huge music stars?"

He shrugged. "Pretty much." He took out his schedule. "What's your schedule?" I took opened up the sheet of paper and compared it with his.

_Percy's Schedule_

1\. Music

2\. Math

3\. Biology

Lunch

4\. Swimming

5\. Recording Studio

6\. Study Hall

_Nico's Schedule_

1\. Music

2\. Math

3\. Physics

Lunch

4\. Piano A

5\. Recording Studio

6\. Study Hall

"Piano?" I asked. "What are you doing on the piano?" He shrugged. "I figured it couldn't hurt to know how to play. Come on, let's go find your locker." We searched for about five minutes, which was annoying with students now showing up. Until finally we found my locker. Nico smirked and I could tell he was trying not to laugh. "What?" I asked.

"That locker next to you happens to belong to the hottest girl in school."

"Who?" I asked, not really caring. She'd probably be some slut who wore way too much makeup and only wore half of an outfit.

"Annabeth Chase." He said. "She's not the typical girl you'd expect her to be. She's actually really smart, nice, and not a slut. We're friends so I'll introduce you. Just try not to stare too much."

I rolled my eyes and threw my stuff into my locker. "C'mon, let's go." We walked to our first hour, Music. I walked in with about ten minutes left before the bell rang, so there was no one but the teacher there. I walked up behind him. " Excuse me, but I'm new here so I kinda need a seat."

He turned around. "Oh so you're the new student. Cool, I'm Apollo, not need for Mr. Apollo, my students just call me Apollo." He looked at his seating chart. " There's an empty chair next to Nico in the back if that's ok with you."

I grinned. "Sure that's good." I put my stuff by my chair and turned to Nico. "So what now." He looked at the clock. "Well we have time, let's go to the library. That's where we all hang out."

I frowned. "Who's we?"

"The group of friends I have." He replied. "Me, Annabeth, and some other people you don't know."

I shrugged. "Alright let's go." We went to the library and walked in. In was mainly empty except for a few kids getting books and group of kids sitting a big round table. We walked up and one of the guys turned to Nico. "Hey Nico where you been?" Nico waved. "Sorry guys I was showing my cousin around the school. By the way, this..." He jerked his head at me. "Is my cousin Percy." I waved and they all said hello.

Nico introduced me to everyone. The guy who said hello was Jason, he had short blonde hair and electric blue eyes. There was his sister, Thalia, who had the exact same eyes, but that was as far as the resemblance went. She had short, black hair with a blue streak in the front. She had kinda that punk rocker look. There was Jason's girlfriend, Piper, who had really tan skin, choppy brown hair, and eyes that I swear changed like three times as I said hello. There was Silena, who had black hair and had kinda that Barbie doll look, and her boyfriend Charlie, who said to just call him Beck, who was a really muscular, dark-skinned guy. There was Leo, a Latino boy who looked like an elf that you wanted to be careful around. There was Hazel, a dark-skinned girl with curly black hair, and Frank, who it was obvious she liked, who was a muscular Asian guy with a baby face. Finally Nico turned to this REALLY good looking blonde with striking grey eyes and said, "And this is Annabeth. Percy's locker is right next to yours so I already told him about you." Annabeth smiled. "Cool, nice to meet you Percy." I smiled back.

Nico was right, I had to make sure I didn't state at her for too long, which was really hard because of her eyes. There was just one problem. She was sitting on some guy's lap. I turned to Nico. "Hey you left someone out." Nico looked back and started laughing. "Geez Alex I didn't even see you there. Percy, as you can probably tell, that's Annabeth's boyfriend, Alex Mason." (Totally made up that name if you're reading this and that's your name, sorry about that I seriously thought of it in about three minutes.) Alex grinned. "Hey man, nice to meet you." Alex had a ball cap on and had a deep voice with a little bit of a southern accent. I don't know why, but I felt kinda sad that Annabeth had a boyfriend. I shouldn't since I just met her, but I did.

Just then the bell rang, signaling that we had five minutes to get to class. We all got up and started walking out. When Nico and I turned to go towards the music room, Annabeth and Alex came with us. Guess they have music too. As we talked with them I felt that sadness grow; not only did Annabeth already have a boyfriend, but it was impossible to not like the guy.

**A/N: Alright first chapter done! Next chapter is music class, with a little surprise for Percy in it. R/R and I'll be back soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Half-Blood High Performing Arts School

Ch. 2: Music Performances

Percy POV

We walked into the music room and took our seats. We were in the back row on the far right, the order going Alex, Annabeth, Nico, then me on the end of the row. I looked over and saw Apollo talking to some girl. Alex turned to us. "Wonder who the new girl is." I leaned forward. "Wait. You guys have never seen her here before?" All three shook their heads no. I turned and saw Apollo gesturing towards us, there were some chairs in the corner of the room, so I guess he was telling her to get one and sit next to me. "Well, we're going to meet her real quick!" I said. She turned around and as she started walking towards us, she looked up and locked eyes with me.

_"No...that's not...it couldn't be...Calypso?" _Sure enough, it was her. She was going to be sitting right next to me. Great, just great. I put my head down and groaned. Annabeth leaned forward and looked concerned. "What's wrong Percy?" I looked up. "I just happen to know the new girl." Nico looked at her. "Hey, isn't that..." He stopped when he saw my expression. Calypso grabbed a desk and put it next to mine. "Hey there Percy." She said smiling, like nothing was wrong. I just stared straight ahead until class started.

Apollo got in front of the class and got everybody's attention. "Good morning class. We have a special treat today. We have not one but two new students, Percy and Calypso(please give me ideas for her last name!). So, we will be continuing what we started last week and will have the last few students displaying their talents. We didn't get through every body, we still have Alex, Nico, Percy, and Calypso left. So since its ladies first I'll ask Calypso to please sing us a song or play an instrument of something of that sort. If you sing you have to do it a capella so we can hear your true vocal talents. And no originals please."

Calypso got up and walked to the front of the class to a microphone at the front. I looked and saw a bunch of girls smacking their boyfriends for staring, not that I could blame them for staring. Calypso was a knockout, perfectly tanned skin, beautiful almond eyes, and she had a pretty tight body too, which is always a plus. She got in front of the mic and started singing. I recognized the song as "Back to December" by Taylor Swift and I knew she was singing to me.

Back to December by Taylor Swift

(Calypso-_italics_)

_I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
How's life, tell me how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while.  
You've been good, busier then ever.  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up and I know why._

_Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind.  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

_So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night.  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I go back to December all the time._

_These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up playing back myself leaving,  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
And I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
And realized I'd loved you in the fall.  
And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind.  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye._

_So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night.  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind.  
I go back to December all the time_

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right,  
And how you held me in your arms that September night,  
The first time you ever saw me cry.  
Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
Probably mindless dreaming  
But if we loved again I swear I'd love you right._

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand._

_But this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night,  
And I go back to December.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December turn around and make it all right.  
I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind.  
I go back to December all the time all the time_

Her voice hadn't changed a bit, it was still like an angel. As the class burst into applause. Nico nudged my arm and said, "Think that for you?" I rolled my eyes. "No shit Sherlock." Calypso started walking back towards us and looked at me with a hopeful expression on her face. I stared back emotionless, which may have been a little cruel, but after what she did to me, I was just fine with that.

Apollo got back up in front of the class. "Well how 'bout that! What a way to start the day. Alright next we have Nico di Angelo!"

"Actually Apollo, can me and Percy go together?" Nico asked. "Since we're kind of a band."

I gave him my death glare, but he ignored it. Apollo shrugged. "Sure. Why not? Do you guys need instruments?"

"I thought we couldn't use them." I said, becoming confused. Apollo shrugged again. "Since you guys are a band, you may as well use them. If you go in that closet behind you, there's some guitars and basses in there that we keep on hand for performances."

Nico and I went into the closet and my jaw nearly hit the floor. When he said that they had guitars and basses I was expecting a few old, worn out and out of tune instruments. But these were in perfect condition! And there were tons of them! They even had some top-of-the-line Gibson and Fender guitars. I spotted a really cool Gibson Les Paul Double-Cut that was cool, but the best part was that it was a beautiful ocean colored blue. I picked it up and played it a bit acoustically, just to make sure it was in tune, then turned around and saw Nico holding a black Fender bass like it was a baby, looking like a was about to cry. I was about to say something, but then I saw that it had a really cool pick guard design that looked like swirling fire. He looked up and nodded. "So what song should we do?" He asked. I smacked him upside the head. "Well since you formed the band in about two seconds, why don't you think of something?" He thought for a moment. "How 'bout Oh Love by Green Day?" I gave him a look that said "really?". "You would say that. Well, I got nothing else."

We went out in front of the class and plugged in our instruments and started to play. "So this is our first band practice." I thought. Playing a Green Day song in front of about forty high school juniors." I looked at him and he nodded. I started playing my guitar.

Oh Love by Green Day (No this will not be their main style of music. This will be as rock as they get. Just roll with it.)

(Percy-_italics_, Nico-**Bold**, Both-**_Both)_**

Lyrics

_Oh Love, oh love  
Won't you rain on me tonight?  
Oh life, oh life  
Please don't pass me by  
Don't stop, don't stop  
Don't stop when the red lights flash  
Oh ride, free ride  
Won't you _**_take me close to you_**

_**Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
I'm wearing my heart on a noose**_

_**Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
Tonight my heart's on the loose**_

**Oh lights and action  
I just can't be satisfied**

Huh, Nico actually has a pretty good voice. Kinda like Rob Thomas and Ne-Yo mixed together that sounds weird when you say it, but sounded pretty good.

**Oh losers and choosers  
Won't you please hold on my life  
Oh hours and hours  
Like the dog years of the day  
Old story, same old story  
Won't you **_**see the light of day**_

_**Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
I'm wearing my heart on a noose**_

_**Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
Tonight my heart's on the loose**_

_Talk myself out of feeling_  
**Talk my way out of control**  
_Talk myself out of falling _**_in love_**  
**Falling in love with you**

_Oh love, oh Love  
Won't you rain on me tonight_  
**Oh ride, free ride  
Won't you **_**take me close to you**_

_**Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
I'm wearing my heart on a noose**_

_**Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
Tonight my heart's on the loose**_

_**Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
I'm wearing my heart on a noose**_

_**Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
Tonight my heart's on the loose**_

_**Tonight my heart's on the loose...  
Tonight my heart's on the loose...**_

We got done and everybody just lost it. It took Apollo at least five minutes to get everyone settled down again. "Wow! First Calypso and now these two! Alex better step it up huh?" He turned to us. "So what's the name of your band?" Nico faltered. "Uuuhhh..." I looked down at my blue guitar and at the fire-like pick guard and got an idea. "Fire and Rain." I said. Apollo grinned. "Alright. Ladies and gentlemen, let's have Alex Mason come down here now!"

Alex walked down and fist-bumped us as we passed, then asked Apollo something quietly. Apollo nodded, and Alex went into the back room, then came out twenty seconds later with an all-black Fender Telecaster. He plugged it in and began to sang. I was amazed at his voice, which was that deep voice that guys like Josh Turner and Trace Adkins have, but had a rasp like Brantley Gilbert. Basically he sounded really good (A/N: in case you can't tell, Alex sings country. I recommend that you at least listen to the songs as you read this, or listen to the guys I mentioned to get an idea for his voice.)

More Than Miles by Brantley Gilbert

Alex-Normal text because I've gotten lazy at this point.

Maybe I should take that picture off the dashboard

Before her memory hits the brakes and takes the wheel

I bet she's still crying on the front porch  
Yeah, this time it's gonna take some time to heal

'Cause I'm on my way to Tennessee  
Singing Georgia On my mind  
Chasing what they says a dream  
Thinking maybe it ain't mine  
'Cause that girl's in every song I sing  
She's in every song I write  
And six string ridin' in her seat  
Won't keep me warm tonight  
God what am I suppose to do  
There's more than miles in my rear view

Well, I'm headed north to what I swore I wanted  
And trying not to buy into my doubts  
But I just cant seem to keep myself from wondering  
Why I'm jealous of all them headlights headed south

'Cause I'm on my way to Tennessee  
Singing Georgia On my mind  
Chasing what they says a dream  
Thinking maybe it ain't mine  
'Cause that girl's in every song I sing  
She's in every song I write  
And six string ridin' in her seat  
Won't keep me warm tonight  
God what am I suppose to do, yeah  
There's still more than miles in my rear view

He stepped back and started playing a guitar solo at this point, and DAMN was he good!

Yeah, more than miles  
Yeah, I've been changing lanes without my mirrors  
'Cause every time I look behind me I see her  
I think I just realized how much I need her (damn)

So I'm turning back to Georgia  
Stopping short of Tennessee  
I can't put my dreams before her  
Man I need her here with me  
'Cause that girl's in every song I sing  
She's every song I write  
And that six string ridin' in her seat  
Can sleep in back tonight  
Now I know what I'm suppose to do, yeah  
There's still more than miles in my rear view

More than miles, yeah

More than miles

When he finished the class went so crazy that Apollo didn't even try to settle them down and let them go until the bell rang. As we started to leave Alex and Annabeth walked up to us. "Hey guys! Nice playing back there." Alex said. "Yeah you too!" I said. "You've got wicked skills on the guitar bro."

He smiled. "Thanks man. So how long have you guys been a band and why hasn't Nico told us about it?"

I shook my head. "Well, we've been ever since Nico told Apollo that we were, and I think that will answer your other question."

They started laughing when Apollo walked up behind us. "Yeah I could tell by the look you gave him that a band had just been formed in my classroom." he said, making us jump.

"Oh, hey Apollo, can we keep the instruments that we used?" I asked. "I don't mind paying for them, but they were kinda the whole reason behind the name of the band."

He smirked. "Yeah, no problem. Don't worry about paying, we can get guitars and basses pretty easily."

We left the classroom talking about our performances and Nico's idiotic moment, when I turned to Annabeth. "So can you sing?" She blushed. "I'm okay I guess..."

Alex laughed. "Yeah right. She has the most amazing voice I've ever heard!"

Annabeth blushed even harder. "Thanks Alex." The two kissed, causing Nico to make a bunch of gagging noises, which I was thankful for. As we turned to go to our next classes, I turned around and watched them walking, Alex's arm around her. I sighed, wishing that I was my arm instead of his.

A/N: Whew! Probably the longest chapter I've written. Percy and Nico WILL NOT BE A ROCK BAND LIKE GREEN DAY! Not that I don't like Green Day, I do, but I want them to be more pop/rock. If you have songs you want me to use, let me know and I'll see if I can work them in. R/R and I'll see you guys later!


	3. Chapter 3

Half-Blood High Performing Arts School

Ch. 3: Hollywood for High-Schoolers

Percy POV

I managed to suffer through math (which I also sat right next to Calypso in,ugh), and after biology, I met up with Nico and went into the cafeteria. After we got out lunch, he led me over to a big, round table in the back where everybody was already sitting at. We sat down, he was on my right, Alex was to my left. We were all talking and having a great time, when a girl with red hair, dressed the exact way I thought Annabeth would look, came up and tapped me on the shoulder. I spun around, as did Nico and Alex, and she leaned down, showing a lot more than I cared to see.

"Can I help you?" I asked, trying not to look down her shirt and give her the wrong impression that I was interested.

She grinned. "Why yes. I'm Rachel, and I noticed you were new here, so I thought I would invite you to come sit with me and my friends at our table." She winked. "I'm sure a hottie like you would fit right in with us."

I hoped I looked as uncomfortable as I felt. "Uh...thanks but no thanks. I think I'm going to stay here with my friends."

She looked at the guys at our table, still ignoring the girls. "Sorry about that, you guys can join us too."

All of us still shook our heads. She huffed and looked at me. "Well, I'm sure you'll change your mind eventually." She traced her finger along my arm. "I'll be waiting for you."

She stood back up. "Oh by the way, I can't wait to see your lunch performance. I'll be the one cheering the hardest. I'll give you about five more minutes before I call you up."

She left I I turned around laughing. "How desperate can you get?" I asked. "So what's this lunch performance.

Someone came up behind me and answered. "It's the school tradition for a new student to do a solo lunch performance. And where's my hug?"

I turned around and smiled. "Hey Bianca!" We hugged and she sat down next to Thalia. Bianca is my other cousin, and is Nico's older sister. She's in the grade above us, so I hadn't seen her yet today.

"So when did you start coming here and why did my little brother not tell me?" she asked, shooting a playfully mad look at Nico.

I shrugged. "Started this morning, and I thought it would be more fun to surprise you."

She nodded. "Well, welcome to Hollywood for high-schoolers!"

I furrowed my brow. "What does that mean?"

She answered. "It's basically just like Hollywood. We have our own music system. Students can sign up to release their own songs, and the school has its own chart system, like Billboard. Apollo will explain it to you guys later. There's also always agents from gods-know-where around here looking for talent. Like that guy behind you."

I turned around and sure enough, there was a man I a business suit with dark sunglasses on the phone at the table behind us. Just then I saw Rachel start walking to the stage, and turned around to the guys.

Hey, do you guys mind helping me out for the performance? I could really use some help."

Beck, Jason, Leo, and Alex all nodded while Frank shook his head so hard I thought he was going to get brain damage. "Sorry bro, I wish I could, but I have terrible stage fright. Last time I was up I passed out."

I shrugged. "Don't worry about it man." Just then I heard Rachel on the mic.

"Hello everyone! Sorry to interrupt your lunch, but we have a new student, so I'm going to call him up for his lunch performance as part of the school tradition. So without further delay, Percy Jackson everybody!"

We stood up and walked behind the stage. I picked up the guitar I had used earlier, Nico doing the same with his new bass. Beck got behind the drums, while Jason went over to a keyboard, and Leo stood like he was lost.

"Sorry Leo." I said. "Looks like you're not needed for right now." He pouted like a little kid and went back to the others. I saw Alex pick up another guitar. "Hey Alex, hope you don't mind but can I take lead guitar while you do rhythm?" (For those who don't know, lead guitarist is the one who does the solo, rhythm is just playing chords along with the song.)

He nodded. "Sure no problem. What song are we going to do?"

I thought for a moment, then saw Calypso watching me, so I decided to send a message. "How about "Outta My System"by Simple Plan?"

They all smirked. "Perfect!" Nico said.

We all went out and took our places. Beck gave us a countdown on the drums, and we started playing.

**Outta My System** by **Simple Plan** (for those of you who've heard older Simple Plan songs and are wondering why they're in here when I said that wasn't the group's style, listen to the song, it's more pop than the old Simple Plan.)

(Percy-_italics_, Nico-**Bold**)

_I try to brush it off  
Keep calm and collected but it just won't work  
They tell me "Read a book,  
Learn to cook, anything to keep your mind off her!"_

**And now I'm so-o**  
_Tired of feeling so _**low-ow**  
_For seven weeks in a row-ow_  
_I don't wanna hear about_  
_Don't wanna think about you_

_I wanna make out with the perfect stranger  
Get loud need a mind eraser  
Drink up tonight I'm on a mission  
To get you outta my system  
Downtown I'll be up all night  
Get lost in the flash of lights  
Drink up tonight I'm on a mission  
To get you outta my system_

_I try to be mature,  
Stay polite but I'm really thinking what's it worth  
When deep inside of me  
I can't breathe I'm a victim of a love sick curse_

**And now I'm so-o**  
_Tired of taking it_** slow-ow**  
**For seven weeks in a row-ow**

_I don't wanna hear about_

_Don't wanna think about you _(I pointed right at Calypso)

_I wanna make out with the perfect stranger  
Get loud need a mind eraser  
Drink up tonight I'm on a mission  
To get you outta my system  
Downtown I'll be up all night  
Get lost in the flash of lights  
Drink up tonight I'm on a mission  
To get you outta my system_

_Outta my system  
Outta my system  
Outta my system_

_It's been so long since I've been myself  
Talking like, walking like someone else  
Feels so good to get back to me  
And rid myself of your memory  
Now I'm here coming back to life  
Turning my wrongs all back to right  
I was weighed down, I was locked up  
Now I'm free_

_I'm gonna make out with the perfect stranger  
Get loud need a mind eraser  
Drink up tonight I'm on a mission  
To get you outta my system  
Downtown I'll be up all night  
Get lost in the flash of lights  
Drink up tonight I'm on a mission  
To get you outta my system_

_Oh, oh outta my system  
Oh, oh outta my system  
Outta my system_

We finished and the lunchroom lost it, well...except for Calypso, who looked so mad she would burst. I turned to the guys and grinned. "Well that was fun!"

Nico laughed. "You can say that again!" He thought for a moment, then turned to Beck and Jason. "Hey guys, do you want to join our band? We could use you guys." He turned to Alex. "No offense by not inviting you, but I figured you'd be a soloist anyway."

Alex shrugged. "Yeah, you're right." Beck and Jason both agreed to joining, then I had an idea. As we made our way back to our table, making our way through the crowd of girls, we soaked in all in, signing autographs and stopping for a few pictures. We got back and the girls all congratulated us, and I turned to Leo.

"Hey Leo." I said. "Beck and Jason just joined our band, but Alex isn't going to. That means that there's a spot open for a rhythm guitarist. What do you say?"

Leo looked like he'd just won the lottery. "Are you kidding me? Hell yeah I'll join!"

**A/N: And so the band is formed. I haven't decided what to do with Frank yet, but I'll think of something. I also have a question (you'll see these a lot from me, I like to include my readers in my stories), should Percy and Calypso get back together, at least temporarily? I'll eventually reveal what she did to him, but wanted to know what you guys thought; Percy and Annabeth or Percy and Calypso? Nothing permanent, but at least for now. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Half-Blood High Performing Arts School

Ch. 4 Swimming and Songwriting

_Percy POV_

After we left lunch I went over to the locker rooms to change for swimming. After changing quickly I went into the pool and waited for everyone else. As I was waiting I heard a voice behind me. "Hi Percy." I turned around, it was Calypso. I immediately put my guard up, but she didn't seem to be here to flirt, like she usually was. Instead she looked kind of sad. I figured I may as well give her a chance.

"Hey." I said. "What's up?"

"How could you?" She asked. "After I swallowed my pride (ha-ha remember her song?) and asked you to forgive me, not only did you just stare ahead like it didn't matter, but you sang a song about me at lunch in front of everybody? I get it, I hurt you, but I'm trying to say I'm sorry while you're just rubbing it in that you're over me."

I felt pretty bad after that. Ok, so maybe I was a little harsh, but she kind of deserved it.

_Flashback_

_We, my mom, Paul, Calypso, and I, had driven to the beach for my sixteenth birthday. It was August, so there were plenty of people there. With two days before my birthday, I decided I was finally going to tell Calypso that I loved her. She had gone out about an hour earlier to lay out and get a tan (not that she needed one). I went out to look for her, and saw her and some lifeguard walking towards the cabin we were renting. Something didn't look right, so I crouched down behind one of those huge boulders they had and watched., I didn't see the guy, but I could see that he had blonde hair, that was it. As they walked I heard Calypso laugh at something he said, then turned and kissed him! My girlfriend! Kissing some guy! I was shocked to say the least, but I wanted to see if she really was cheating on me, or if she was somehow just playing along with this guy. The next day, I walked out an hour after she left his behind some trees that were beside the path to get to the beach. I saw them walking towards me, and sure enough, it was her and that same guy. They were walking when she laughed again at him, then he turned and kissed her. After about ten seconds, they were clearly making out, so I walked over to them and cleared my throat. They broke apart and she looked like she wanted to die._

_"Percy! What are you doing here?" She asked._

_"Apparently I'm catching you cheating on me." I replied. I turned to the guy. "And who are you?"_

_The guy smirked, looking even cockier with his sunglasses. "None of your business pal. I'm just the guy who's stealing your girlfriend."_

_I rolled my eyes and turned to Calypso. "Feel free to be out of the cabin in two hours. You can stay with Mr. Crapweasel (Friends reference anybody?) over here." I turned around and walked away. I went to the water and started swimming to take my mind off of things. Unfortunately, no matter how hard I tried, it was no use. By the time I got back to the cabin, she was gone._

I looked at Calypso. "You know that you deserve it right? You completely broke my heart."

She sat down next to me. "Look, I know I fucked up, okay? But I'm trying to tell you that I thought about it a lot, and I really want to try it again."

I gave her my "Really?" look and said, "And what happens if we get back together and you see some other guy you think you might like better than me?"

"Percy I promise you." she said, a look of pleading on her face. "There is no one who I want more than you. You're the nicest, sweetest, most incredible guy I've ever met. To me, you're the one that got away and now I have the chance to get you back and I really don't want to screw it up."

People were starting to enter the pool, so I had to end the conversation. "Look." I said. "I don't know. Again, you broke my heart, so you can't just expect me to take you back immediately. I'll give it some thought, but I can't make any promises."

The coach blew his whistle and told us to get in and take a few laps to warm up. The whole class time I couldn't stop thinking about what Calypso had said. Had she really meant it? Did she really want another chance, or did she just want a piece of arm candy for the next month or two? Ugh. This is so confusing. The fact that every time I looked over at her I saw her looking at me in her black two-piece that showed off her body really well did not help matters. Finally the bell rang and I went over to the place that my schedule said to go to for recording studio.

I walked in and my jaw dropped. I was in a big lounge, with lots of couches and tables for writing songs. There were dozens of guitars, basses, keyboards, drum sets, you name it. The lounge also had about a dozen doors that led to actual recording studios, complete with a soundboard and everything. I went over to a blue couch and waited. As I sat down I saw Jason, Beck, Nico, and Leo walk in. They saw me and walked over.

"Alright!" said Beck. "This is gonna be great for practices and stuff."

Just then Alex walked in and saw us. He grinned as he came over and gave us some fist bumps. A minute later I saw Calypso walk in. She saw me and gave a sad smile, then went over to a chair by herself. I felt bad, and honestly, if the guys weren't here I probably would have gone over to her and said screw it let's give it a shot. Apollo walked in and the class got quiet. He went to the center of the lounge and looked around at the class.

"Alright." he said. "Welcome to Recording Studio. In this class you guys are going to take the first step into what I hope is a successful music career. You guys will be writing your own songs, which I will be available to help you with, and will be able to go into a studio and record it, mix it, and mess with it until you think you've got it right. The studios are completely soundproof, so don't worry about other people hearing you, if you're shy. The only person that will ever hear your products, besides you, is me when I have to grade your work. Today will probably just be writing songs, so let's get to work!"

With that we all turned to one another and started writing. Alex was writing alone since none of us could write a decent country song to save our lives. The other guys in the band were sitting around thinking. Our method was to write the first verse and chorus alone, and if you got that done, then tell the rest of the band and we'd all try to finish it together. After Nico and Jason both had songs that we'd worked on, but ended up giving up on, my mind turned to Calypso. I was still confused, so I figured I may as well try to write a song about it. It'll probably never take off anyways. I started writing and got through the verse and chorus with ease to my surprise. I thought about asking the guys to help, but I wanted to finish it on my own since it was personal.

"Hey guys," I said, causing them all to look up. "I've got a song here, but I wanna try to finish it alone since its a personal one, do you guys mind?"

They all agreed so I went back at it. While songwriting has never been hard, I've always tried to work a while on my songs before calling it complete. Fifteen minutes later, however, I was totally done. I showed it to the guys, and they all loved it. Just then the bell rang, and we packed up and headed towards Study Hall, all of us excited about the first song that we would record.

**A/N: Alright, chapter 4 down! I know what song they will use, and whether or not Percy and Calypso will get back together, but the flashback made the chapter a little long so I decided to stop here and keep you guys wondering. Unfortunately, my spring break ends today and I must go back to school tomorrow, which is going to not let me write as much as I want, but I'm still gonna try for you guys! Please review, and I'll see you guys later!**


	5. Chapter 5

Half-Blood High Performing Arts School

Ch. 5: Good Times and New Rivals

_Percy POV_

We left the recording studio and headed down to study hall, which we apparently all had together. We walked in and saw everybody else already there, sitting in the back corner. Beck sat next to Silena, Jason sat next to Piper, and Nico sat next to Thalia. Thalia? As I watched them talk I could tell that Nico definitely liked her. I couldn't say the same for her, but girls are just plain impossible, so I really have no clue. Leo sat in the very back, and the only spot I could find was next to Annabeth. I sat down as the bell rang.

_"Hmmm."_ I thought._ "No Alex? Oh boy..."_

The teacher came in and basically ignored us, so we all started talking to one another. I pulled out the song I'd written and started putting the finishing touches on it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth look over at me. I looked up and hid the song.

"Hey." I said, not able to think of anything else to say.

"Whatcha working on?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Song for Recording Studio. Nothin much."

She turned so that she was facing me. "What did you write it about?" She paused. "Sorry, I'm probably getting too nosy aren't I?"

I smiled. "No you're fine. I wrote it about my ex-girlfriend. She wants me back now so I wrote this song as my answer."

She looked over. "Mind if I see it? I've written some songs so I might be able to help if you want."

I thought for a moment, then figured what the hell and handed it to her. She read over it and I saw her eyebrows fly up a few times. She handed it back. "Well, she's definitely going to know how you feel, that's for sure. At least it's not one of those songs that just leave you confused."

I took it and put it back. "Yeah that's true, is there anything wrong with it?"

She shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong with it, but if you want, rap would actually sound pretty good with that. Just an idea."

I thought for a moment. I bet Nico would sound good as a rapper, his voice has that sound to it. I went back and tried to write some rap, but failed. Eventually Annabeth helped me out and we had it all worked out.

Just then the bell rang and we all got up to leave. As I was walking out I heard Nico call my name. I turned around and he was standing there with everyone else. Well...everyone who had that class anyway.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well," Nico replied. "We all like to go to this really cool spot after school, and we were wondering if you'd wanna join us."

I shrugged. "Sure, why not. Sounds like fun."

With that we all went to our lockers and got our stuff. I went out into the parking lot and saw Nico by his car. I waved and he waved back and got in. I followed him for about twenty minutes until he suddenly turned off of the main road and started going down a dirt road. I'm okay with dirty roads usually, but the one thing my dad, Poseidon not Paul, had ever actually done for me was get me my car. My dad, Nico's dad, and some other really high powered people are the co-founders of this really big company called Mt. Olympus. It basically tries to snatch up most of the new talent for its profits. It has agents for actors, it will sign musicians, just about everyone who has some sort of talent tries to get noticed by them. Basically, they've got loads of money, and my dad and Nico's dad didn't come up short when it came to the cars they got us. Nico got a Ferrari 458 Italia Speciale A that was all black from his dad, Hades, and I got a really cool BMW i8 that was blue and black. Our dads also promised to pay for new cars, if we ever wanted one. Anyway, I really like my car and don't exactly want to be driving on a road that's going to be getting it all dirty. After about ten minutes of following Nico I saw some other vehicles parked in a semicircle. We each pulled up to one end of the row, and got out to join the others.

I took a look around at where we were. We were on this huge piece of land that was next to a crystal clear lake. There were also a lot of trees to one side, making the place look like a camp of sorts. Everyone was out there playing a game of frisbee, so Nico and I joined in. For the next two hours we played frisbee, football, and played our own game of capture the flag. Finally we noticed that the sun was setting, so we went over to the forest and gathered a bunch of branches and made a fire by the lake. We sat around telling a bunch of stories about crazy and stupid things we'd done for about an hour, then we all packed up our stuff and left, ready to repeat everything tomorrow, as well as the band ready to record the new song. I'd shown them the new rap part and Nico had agreed, mainly because he was two seconds from being thrown into the water, to rap, but only this one time, since it was about Calypso. He didn't agree with me completely, but supported me nonetheless. All we had to do now was record it.

Next Day

The day was going great until I got into swimming. I once again got into the pool early and was sitting there alone. Why I didn't think Calypso would show up again, I don't know, but I saw her walking out less than a minute after I entered the room. She was wearing that same bikini from yesterday, and I was soon nervous. Not because I was nervous around her, but because she looked REALLY good, and I was hoping I wouldn't get distracted and say the wrong things. She came up to me and sat down beside me. She looked at me hopefully, like she was expecting an answer, for about a minute before she spoke.

"Do you have an answer yet?" she asked.

I turned to look at her. "Yeah. I do. But you're going to have to wait until next class."

She looked confused. "How come? Can't you just tell me now?"

I shook my head. "I wrote a song about it and I want you to hear it. That's how I want to give you my response."

She stared at me for a few seconds, trying to search my face for a hint, but found nothing. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by a different voice. "Aww. How cute, Calypso's trying to win your heart back." a sarcastic voice said. We turned to look and saw Rachel sitting on the top bleacher in a white bikini that was even more revealing than Calypso's. Seriously, how slutty can you get? She got up and walked down. She got to us and sat down next to me.

"Wouldn't you rather have someone you know isn't going to cheat on you?" She said. "How do you know that she won't just turn right back around and start sleeping with a bunch of guys?"

I turned to face her. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't cut in on our conversation and leave us alone." I said coldly.

She just grinned and moved closer. She started tracing her finger around my abs. "Oh please Percy" she said. "We both know who you really want, so why don't you just ditch Calypso over there and we can have our fun." I noticed something as she was talking to me. Her eyes didn't match her speak, they showed that she was really nervous, like when you're talking to someone you have a crush on, and you try to look everywhere but them because you think it'll give you away. I found this to be weird; wouldn't someone like Rachel be comfortable trying to seduce me and get me away from Calypso?

After class was over I ran over to the recording studios, mainly trying to avoid Calypso and Rachel. I walked in and saw the rest of the guys sitting on a couch, talking together. I walked over to Apollo and asked if we could just start recording our song. To my surprise, he said yes and told me today was just going to be him telling us how to work some things in the studio, but that if we knew how to work it then we could go ahead. All of us, including Alex, walked back to the biggest studio and got our instruments. Beck went first, to give us the beat, then Jason, then Leo, who had an awesome Gibson Les Paul Gold Top with fire painted on that he named Festus. Nico went, mumbling something about how he should never be rapping, then I went in and put down the finishing touches. After about five more minutes of fine-tuning it, we saved it and walked out.

When we got out Apollo was talking about some tips for using the studio. He saw us and stopped talking. "Ah, looks like our first group has finished their song. Why don't we use it as an example?" We shrugged since we were planning on others hearing the song, i.e. Calypso, and walked over to the computer and pulled up the song. We walked over to a couch and sat down while Apollo started the song. I locked eyes with Calypso and she looked extremely nervous. I kept watching her as the song started.

Goodbye Song by MKTO

(Percy-_italics_

Nico-**Bold**

Both-**Both**)

_Ya I'm a put your shit out on the lawn_

_Leave my heart and take your bong_

_There's nothing left to say so long_

_This is your goodbye goodbye song_

_La la la la la_

_This is your goodbye song_

_La la la la la_

**I waited for you 'til six in the morning**

**You said the party was over at 4 and**

**No word, no calls, no texts**

**Someones about to by my next ex next ex**

I have to admit, Nico is a pretty good rapper, even if he hates to do it

**And I've been sitting here watching reruns**

**Even Betty White's looking at me like a bum**

**I've called every single person I know and**

**I guess I don't know the one that you boning**

_So what am I to do?_** (girl what I'm a do)**

_I'm up to here with you _**('cause I'm up to here with you)**

_I can't believe you threw it all away _**(uh oh come on)**

_So I'm a put ya shit out on the lawn_

_Leave my heart and take your bong_

_There's nothing left to say so long_

_This is your goodbye goodbye song_

_I used your pictures on the wall_

_You can find them in the bathroom stall_

_There's nothing left to say it's all so wrong_

_This is your goodbye song_

_La la la la la_

_This is your goodbye song_

_La la la la la_

**Promises promises broken frames**

**(Uh-uhh) shoes, clothes, everything brand names**

**Start a bonfire**

**Ya light it up**

**BYOB everybody bring a cup Yup**

**We gonna dance only memories of us**

**So here's a toast to how we screwed it up**

**To make sure that there's a happy ending**

**I'm gonna hook up with your mom (call me)**

_So what am I to do_** (what am I to do)**

_I was so in love with you _**(So in love with you)**

_Can't believe you threw it all away_

_So I'm a put shit out on the lawn_

_Leave my heart and take your bong (take your bong)_

_There's nothing left to say so long_

_This is your goodbye goodbye song_

_Now used your pictures on the wall_

_You can find em in the bathroom stall_

_There's nothing left to say it's all so wrong_

_This is your goodbye song_

_La la la la la_

_This is your goodbye song_

_La la la la la_

**Goodbye, goodbye, have a nice life**

We decided to switch it up and have Nico sing and me rap, to let me speak to Calypso in a way, in case she hadn't already figured it out.

_What uh baby eh sayonara hasta la vista_

_I'll be outta here if I can only get a visa_

_It was good while it lasted_

_But now it's in the past_

_In case you didn't get it goodbye_

**Goodbye, goodbye, have a nice life oh**

**Whoa whoa**

_Well now that all that's said baby you know uh_

_I have to go do something_

_I locked my keys in the car_

_I gotta go take somebody somewhere_

_I'm taking off_

_I gotta go. Bye_

**Oh whoa baby**

**Goodbye baby goodbye baby**

**_Now come on girl come on_**

_Cause I'm a put ya shit out on the lawn_

_Leave my heart and take your bong _**(leave my heart)**

_There's nothing left to say so long_

_This is your goodbye goodbye song_

_Now used your pictures on the wall_

_You can find em in the bathroom stall_

_There's nothing left to say it's all so wrong_

_This is your goodbye song_

_La la la la la_

_This is your goodbye song_

_La la la la la_

_Goodbye song_

_This is your goodbye song_

_La la la la la_

_This is my goodbye song_

**Man I wish you the best but I'm a got is way you go that way you know it wasn't working out man**

**Na na na na na ya**

**Na na na na na na na ya**

**Na na na na na**

**This is your good bye**

The song ended and most of the class started clapping. The only people who weren't actually were Calypso (for obvious reasons), who looked dejected, and some blonde guy who looked like he thought WAY too much of himself. Apollo got us settled down and started talking.

"Well I have to say, that was an EXCELLENT example on how to use the studio to perfection."

The blonde guy rolled his eyes and blurted out. "Please, that was mediocre at best. I'm sure I could do better."

Apollo raised his eyebrows. "Well I'm glad you said that Luke (I guess that was his name). That leads me to my next point; what to do with your songs when your song is finished. Well, as some of you may know, this school has its own chart system. When you finish a song, you can choose to upload it to the school music site and students can buy the song. After each week, I will give you guys a presentation on that week's top songs. So if you think you can do better songs, you have a way."

The Luke kid nodded. "That sounds cool. It gives the real talent a chance to shine, while keeping the amateurs," he looked directly at us. "at the bottom where they belong."

Just then the bell rang and we headed to study hall. We were all somewhat annoyed by Luke calling us amateurs, but figured we'd put him in his place eventually. Leo, on the other hand, was fully pissed.

"Stupid son of a...who does he think he is...like to see him do that well on the first take..."

We sat down in Study Hall in a row. I turned to Leo. "Don't worry about it man. We'll show him who the amateurs in that class are. In the mean time, did anyone else see Calypso's face after that song?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah, she looked pretty upset. You think you went a little too far?"

I shook my head. "Nope! After what she did, she deserves it." The girls walked in, and we all spent the hour talking and laughing. Afterwards, we went back to the spot we'd gone to. As we were hanging out and having the time of our life, I caught a glimpse of someone watching us. They saw me look at them and quickly hid behind a tree and ran, but I could've sworn I saw a flash of red hair before they disappeared.

**A/N: Hmmmmm. I wonder who's spying on them. Sorry if you didn't like the song choice. It was one of only two songs I found that would work for him saying no, and the other one was country. I figured it couldn't hurt to have them do some pop, but I'm not sure about the rap. Anyway, there you go, they won't get back together...or will they? As always, please review and if you have a song you want me to use, leave it in a review and I'll see what I can do. Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

Half-Blood High Performing Arts School

Ch. 6:

A/N: I forget to say this, but I think it's probably obvious, however I do not own Percy Jackson in any way, shape or form, nor do I own any of the songs I use. The only thing in this story that I own is Alex.

_Nico POV_ (yeah that's right! Thought I'd switch it up a bit and start using other POVs)

We were sitting around our fire at our special spot, laughing and having a good time, when Jason asked us something.

"Hey guys," he said. "Since it's obvious that this is our spot, what should we call it?"

We all thought for a moment, then I got a great idea.

"How bout Half-Blood Hill?" I asked. They all nodded in agreement, except Percy who just looked confused.

"Okay, what's this whole thing about half-bloods?" He asked. "Why Half-Blood Hill? And why is our school called Half-Blood High?"

I rolled my eyes. "Percy I've told you this already. The school is called that because of our parents and how they're all named after the Greek gods. About how you usually have to be related to them to get in?"

Annabeth chimed in. "In mythology, children of the actual gods were called demigods, or half-bloods. I assume that since all of us here are half-bloods, that's how Nico got the name for this place?" She said looking at me.

I nodded, but Percy was still confused. "Okay then, so who are you guys' parents?

"Well, I'm a daughter of Athena, the architect." Annabeth said.

"Me and Leo are sons of Hephaestus." said Beck. "So were technically half-brothers."

"Me and Silena are half-sisters." Piper said. "We're both daughters of Aphrodite, the famous fashion designer."

"I'm Apollo's son." said Alex. Huh, figures that a guy that good at music would have Apollo as a dad.

Thalia finally answered. "I guess I'm a daughter of Zeus, but I'm somehow not related to you and Nico. I don't know how, it's all really complicated." I did a small happy dance in my head. I've had a thing for Thalia for a while, but I'm too chicken to make a move.

Percy looked at Frank, who answered. "I'm a son of Mars, the half-brother of Ares."

Percy finally looked at Jason. "You're the son of Zeus right? You're Thalia's sister."

He nodded, but didn't say anything. Jason isn't exactly on good terms with his dad. I don't know why, but I just know that Jason pretty much hates Zeus and has dreams of making it big so he can rub it in Zeus's face.

Since it was Friday, we all agreed to meet back here tomorrow morning. The guys wanted to come to write songs, the girls to sit around and do whatever it is they do. We all left, since it was like eleven at night and our parents would be worried, but couldn't wait to get back here tomorrow. Apollo had told us today that we could start adding songs to the school music site today, so we figured we'd write tomorrow, and upload Sunday.

Next Day

We all arrived at the hill at around nine-thirty, ready to get to work. The girls went over to the edge of the lake and started to talk, while us guys got out paper and pencils and started writing. Leo was extremely hyped up today because he couldn't wait to beat Luke and show him who's boss. However, after an hour, all we had was a giant pile of wadded-up paper, which was probably going to end up as firewood replacement tonight. Percy stood up and stretched.

"Man! Who knew that writing songs would be this hard? I thought this is what we all excel at."

Alex looked up from his piece of paper. "Well yeah, we all love to write songs, but we've never actually done something like this. Think about it, whenever you've written a song, hasn't it been in the heat of the moment when your emotions are running strong?"

All of us shrugged and nodded. "Well," said Jason. "Why don't we pick something we all feel strongly about, and try to write about it?"

"I'm alright with that." I said. "Best idea I've heard today." We all went back to work. I started writing about the only thing I felt anything close to strong feelings about, Thalia. I know it's unbelievably corny, but cut me some slack. After writing for an hour, you take what you can get. I started thinking about everything we'd been through, and the words just started flowing. I glanced over and saw Percy, Leo, Beck, and Jason all writing quickly now. I grinned. That Luke kid doesn't know who he's dealing with yet, but something tells me that he will very soon.

About thirty minutes later the girls decided to come back. They sat down with us as we all put away our songs. Annabeth smirked at that. "What? Afraid to show us your work?"

I shrugged. "When you write songs, you don't want people to see or hear it until it's totally done, ya know?"

Thalia piped up. "Well since it's now eleven-ish, I say that we take a break from writing songs and have a little fun."

I was about to agree when something she said caught my attention. "We?"

She nodded. "Yes, we. Us girls have been quite productive today, songwriting-wise, and we feel like we should have some fun and enjoy the weekend."

We all got up and Alex went over to his truck. That was the one thing I never got about him, his father is Apollo, who has loads of money from his days as a performer, yet Alex drives the least flashy vehicle of us all; just a plain black Chevy Silverado. Don't get me wrong, that thing looks great and is really comfortable, but you'd think he'd want something flashier. Alex came back with a football, and we were soon playing a friendly game of touch football, with me,Thalia, Jason, Piper, and Leo on one team and Percy, Alex, Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel on the other. Beck and Silena opted to sit and watch because 1.) Silena refuses to do anything that will mess up her hair/makeup, and 2.) they didn't want to split up. We were having a great time until Alex threw too far ahead of Percy, who decided to dive for it, even though it sent him flying into the forest. What surprised me though, was that there wasn't the usual sound of twigs breaking when he landed, almost like he landed on a...person?

Sure enough, he got up looking pissed off. It was easy to see why; Rachel got up right after him. We all gathered around them. "And what exactly are you doing here?" I asked.

She shrugged. "It's a free country, I can go wherever I want."

Percy rolled his eyes, so you just happened to be in the empty woods by yourself, not to mention directly in the path of my dive?"

She rolled her eyes. "Please. We both know that you fell on top of me on purpose."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "And why would I do that?" He asked.

She put on a really flirty smile. "Because you obviously want me, duh. You sang multiple songs to Calypso to get her off your back so we can be together, you let me trace your abs in swimming, looking quite happy I might add, and you just dove and landed directly on top of me. Seriously Percy, you might wanna try to ask me out instead of going through all of that just to get my attention."

I started counting off the seconds after she finished. I got to four when Percy finally lost it and started laughing. At that point, the rest of us guys joined in too, laughing at her assumptions.

"Are...you...seriously that...stupid?" Percy asked between laughs. "Wow...I...just...wow."

I knew exactly what he was thinking. This girl was seriously desperate if she would assume something that ridiculous to convince herself that Percy liked her. We were still trying to control our laughter when Annabeth suddenly walked up and slapped her so hard, I saw a red mark immediately after her hand left her face.

"It's girls like you that make us seem dumber than we really are." She said, a look of disgust on her face. "Just get out of here before one of us actually hurts you."

Rachel nodded, and ran off back into the woods. We all went over and sat down by the lake and started talking again, like nothing wrong had happened. We were laughing about something stupid Beck said when Percy suddenly stopped, got out a piece of paper, and started writing. We all watched him for about ten minutes until he looked up and handed me the paper.

"How's that?" He asked, a small smirk on his face. I read over it twice before I looked up and grinned.

"Looks good." I said. "But I wish we could record it now to see what it would sound like."

"Actually," Leo said. "I have a recording studio at my place. We can use it if you want."

We looked at him. "Aren't you a son of Hephaestus?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I convinced my parents to let me turn our basement into the studio, so we can use it anytime we want."

We all looked at each other and figured we may as well go. We all got up and headed over to Leo's place. The girls wanted to record the songs that they had written as well, so we decided to record the songs that we had all written to give us a head start. I pulled up to his house twenty minutes later and went in. We went downstairs and everyone's jaw dropped.

When Leo said he had a studio, I figured it would be a few basic things, but he had a huge basement, and every inch of it was part of the studio. He had so many instruments too. There were three keyboards, a grand piano in the corner, about twenty acoustic and electric guitars on one side, about seven basses, and two drum sets. We all drew straws to decide the order we would go. Alex got the longest straw, so he went in and recorded the song he'd written at the Hill, which he planned to upload tomorrow. After the girls all went, the guys, minus Alex and Frank, who refused to tell us even his style of music, went in and we recorded the song that Percy wrote, as well as the one I had written, which they thought would be a hit with the school. After that, we saw that it was only five o'clock, so we decided to upload the song Percy had written, saving mine for another time, as well as Alex's. Thalia, Annabeth, and Piper also uploaded theirs. Hazel decided she didn't want to for now, and Silena just said she didn't feel like it. I just don't get that girl sometimes.

After that we all went home and stayed with our families, each of us not believing that we could wait until Friday, when Apollo would reveal the top songs. The girls might just be doing this for fun, as they insisted to us countless times, but for the guys, it was more about showing Luke who's boss than it was for fun. What I found funny was that it was still incredibly fun, which just goes to show how much we hated Luke already.

**A/N: Wow. Just wow. First of all, I'm SUPER sorry for not updating sooner. It turns out that school, two stories, and a small case of writers block do not mix well together. I'll figure out how to balance school and my two stories soon, so don't worry. Second of all, if you're wondering why there were no songs in this chapter, don't worry. I decided to make the next chapter the countdown of the top songs, so that's going to be about 90% singing. As always, please review and if you have an idea for a song you want them to use, put it in your review. Peace**


	7. Chapter 7

Half-Blood High Performing Arts School

Ch. 7: Week 1 Countdown Pt. 1

_Percy POV_

All week long we were anxious to find out who had the top song. The guys were all confident in the song we had recorded, but it would still be nice to know if we beat Luke. Apollo told us he would only reveal them on Friday, and the wait was killing us. The girls were anxious for us (they thought as little of Luke as we did), but didn't care as much as we did. The only good thing that came out of the week was that Calypso avoided me, which is more than I can say for Rachel. I swear, that girl is obsessed with me. Whenever I walk into lunch, BAM there she is, flirting with me nonstop until I reach my table, and then she leaves (only because of Annabeth's death glare), only to return the moment I walk into swimming. For someone so annoying, it gets a little harder to push her away when she's in one of her bikinis, which I swear get smaller everyday.

The only thing worse than Rachel was Luke. Everyday when I'd meet the guys in Recording Studio, we'd try to go to the same studio we had last week, since it was the best of them all. However, Luke felt the need to get Apollo's permission to just go straight back there before class begins to "work on his songwriting". It pisses us off even more because we can easily see him just lounging around in there, not doing a bit of work like the rest of us. Have I mentioned that we REALLY want to beat him on Friday?

*Friday*

Finally! We've been waiting all week for today and now it's arrived! I anxiously got through all of my classes and ran over to Recording Studio. I got in and joined the guys on a couch far away from where Luke was. Once the bell rang and everyone was in the class Apollo got in front of the class.

"Alright class," he said. "I know some of you have been waiting for this day all week, so let's not waste any more time. The entire class will be dedicated to counting down the week's top 10 songs. If you want to know why your song placed where it did, or why it didn't reach as high as you wanted, just see me after class and I'll let you see how each song performed."

He went over to his computer and sat down. He messed with the volume a little bit before pulling up the screen that I guess he had the songs on. "Alright," he said. "Here's number 10."

Number 10, 9, and 8 were all from people we didn't know. It was number seven that shocked us.

"Number seven," Apollo announced. "Is "Cool Kids" by Thalia Grace." We all looked at each other, then at Thalia, who was smirking like, _"What? Didn't see that comin' did ya?"_

Cool Kids by Echosmith

(Thalia-_italics_)

_She sees them walking in a straight line, that's not really her style._

And they all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind.

Nothing in this world could ever bring them down.

Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background.

And she says,

_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_

'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.

I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."

_He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue._

Yeah, they're living the good life, can't see what he is going through.

They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going.

In the fast lane, living life without knowing.

And he says,

_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_

'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.

I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.

I wish that I could be like the cool kids,

'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it.

I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."

_And they said,_

"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,

'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.

I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.

I wish that I could be like the cool kids,

'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.

I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.

I wish that I could be like the cool kids,

'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it.

I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."

_Whoa __[3x]_

_Like the cool kids_

The class applauded politely, and Thalia just sat and nodded her head. Huh, apparently Thalia is good at this stuff. Who knew?

"Aright!" said Apollo. "Good job Thalia. Keep up the good work." The next song was by someone we didn't know, but I sure as heck new the number five artist. Especially when Apollo said, "Our next song is "You Don't Know Me" by Calypso."

Oh gods, something tells me that song is directed at me.

You Don't Know Me by Ariana Grande

(Calypso-_italics_)

_Center of attention once again_

They don't understand

They don't understand, no

Then they try to tell me who I am

But they don't understand

They don't understand, no

_If you want_

A perfect picture to believe in

Then you can't be looking for me then

_I don't need to live by your rules_

You don't control me

Until you've walked a mile in my shoes

You don't know me

And I know, I know, I know you don't like it

You don't, you don't, you don't know where I've been

It's my life so truth be told

(I see you thinking but there's just one thing, dear

And you think you know but you don't have no idea

Think you know me but there's more to see my love)

_The same arguments time and time again_

And you watched them all happen

But they don't understand, no

_Thinkin' you're the reason that it ends_

Now that I think about it, my mom did assume that it was my fault we broke up, probably should have told her what really happened.

And he won't be back again

But they don't understand, no

_You want a perfect picture to believe in_

Then you can't be looking for me then

_I don't need to live by your rules_

You don't control me

Until you've walked a mile in my shoes

You don't know me

And I know, I know, I know you don't like it

You don't, you don't, you don't know where I've been

It's my life so truth be told

You don't know me

_The girl you see in photographs, is only_

A part of the one I am, don't judge me

'Cause that's not reality and all I can be

Is in love with who I'm becoming

_(Think you know me but there's more to see my love_

You think you know but you don't have no idea)

_I don't need to live by your rules_

You don't control me

Until you've walked a mile in my shoes

You don't know me

And I know, I know, I know you don't like it

You don't, you don't, you don't know where I've been

It's my life so truth be told

(I see you thinking)

You don't know me

_I don't need to live by your rules_

You don't control me

Until you've walked a mile in my shoes

You don't know me

And I know, I know, I know you don't like it

You don't, you don't, you don't know where I've been

It's my life so truth be told

(I see you thinking but there's just one thing, dear

And you think you know but you don't have no idea

_Think you know me but there's more to see my love, my love)_

Well, I don't know what's worse. The fact that that song sounded like a message to me, or that Calypso is staring at me from across the room, confirming my suspicions. The class applauded again, the guys clapping more since they knew who sang it and probably wanted her attention. Idiots.

"Nice job Calypso." Apollo said. "Did you write that song by yourself?"

She nodded. "Yeah, my boyfriend and I broke up and he won't take me back, so I figured I may as well write a song about it."

"What kind of jerk would be dumb enough to dump her? I should beat his ass for hurting someone like her." I heard some guy whisper to his friend. If only they knew.

Apollo spoke up again. "Alright guys, the number four song of the week is "For the Love of a Daughter" by a duo called BethLean (sorry for the crappy name), which is made up of Annabeth and Piper."

Beck, Jason, Nico, and I all looked at each other again in confusion. Since when were Piper and Annabeth a duo? And when did they record their song? We heard them do separate songs at Leo's. I looked at Leo and he shrugged. "They asked me after everyone left if they could do a song together so I let them. They took their solo songs off the sight and put up their duo. They're not bad actually."

For the Love of a Daughter by Demi Lovato

(Annabeth-_italics_

Piper-**bold**

Both-_**Both**_

_Four years old with my back to the door  
All I could hear was the family war_

Dang Alex was right, Annabeth has an amazing voice!

**Your selfish hands always expecting more  
Am I your child or just a charity ward**

_You have a hollowed out heart_  
**But it's heavy in your chest**  
_I try so hard to fight it_  
**But it's hopeless  
Hopeless**  
_You're hopeless_

_Oh, father,  
Please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go_  
**Oh, father  
Please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter**

**It's been five years  
Since we've spoken last,**  
_And you can't take back  
What we never had_  
**Oh, I can be manipulated  
Only so many times**  
_Before even I love you  
Starts to sound like a lie_

**You have a hollowed out heart**  
_But it's heavy in your chest_  
**I try so hard to fight it  
But it's hopeless,**  
_Hopeless  
You're hopeless_

**Oh, father  
Please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go**  
_Oh, father  
Please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter_

**Don't you remember  
I'm your baby girl**  
_How could you push me out of your world_  
_Lie to your flesh and your blood_  
**Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved**  
**_Don't you remember  
I'm your baby girl  
How could you throw me right out of your world  
So young when the pain had begun_**

**Now forever afraid of being loved**

_Oh, father_  
**Please, father**  
_I'd love to leave you alone_  
**But I can't let you go**  
**_Oh, father  
Please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter  
For the love of a daughter_**

Wow. Just..wow. The entire class started cheering loudly, and I can't blame them. Those two were incredible together. "Dang." I said to Jason. "Those two can sing!"

He gave a sad smile. "Yeah," he said. I looked at him confused. "What is it?" I asked.

"That song is a personal one for those two." He said. "They've both had some issues with their dads so..." I nodded. I wonder what they went through to be able to write a song that powerful.

"Wow!" said Apollo. "If this were any other week, I'm sure that would be our top song." He smiled a little. "However, after hearing the top three, it's clear why yours only came in at number four."

He clicked a few things on his computer. "Alright, now we get out top three. The number three song is..."

**A/N: Sorry guys, had to leave you hangin for a bit. I wanted to get all of the songs in one chapter, but it was just getting too big and I didn't want a 5,000 word chapter. I mean come on..who would actually read that much? Anyway, I'll put the next part up a little later. I have it all planned out, I just split it up for the sake of chapter size. Review please and song suggestions are welcomed! Peace.**


	8. Chapter 8

Half-Blood High Performing Arts School

Ch. 8: Week 1 Countdown Pt. 2

_Percy POV_

Apollo clicked a few things on his computer. "Alright, now we get out top three. The number three song is... "This Ain't No Love Song" by Alex Mason!"

We cheered and clapped Alex on the back. Alex had told us earlier that it's pretty hard for a country song to even chart, so number three was huge for him.

We listened to his song and everyone clapped again. I was starting to worry a bit. We were down to the last two spots, and neither Luke or us had appeared. Was it possible that we hadn't even charted? I shook my head to clear myself of those thoughts, but if we didn't chart, that would mean I have to face Rachel face to face. Not that I don't want to, but a song is just so much better.

I snapped back to reality when I heard Apollo's voice. "...and our number 2 song of the week is, "Love Hurts" by Fire and Rain!"

Love Hurts by Incubus

Percy-_Italics_

Nico-**Bold**

Both-_**Both**_

_Tonight we drink to youth_

And holding fast to truth

**I don't want to lose what I had as a boy.**

My heart still has a beat

But love is now a feat.

**As common as a cold day in LA.**

Sometimes when I'm alone, I wonder

Is there a spell that I am under

Keeping me from seeing the real thing?

_Love hurts..._

But sometimes it's a good hurt

And it feels like I'm alive.

Love sings,

When it transcends the bad things.

Have a heart and try me,

'cause without love I won't survive.

**I'm fettered and abused,**

I stand naked and accused

_Should I surface this one man submarine?_

I only want the truth

So tonight we drink to youth!

_I'll never lose what I had as a boy._

Sometimes when I'm alone I wonder

Is there a spell that I am under

Keeping me from seeing the real thing?

**Love hurts...**

But sometimes it's a good hurt

And it feels like I'm alive.

Love sings,

When it transcends the bad things.

Have a heart and try me,

**'cause without love I won't survive**.

_Love hurts..._

But sometimes it's a good hurt

And it feels like I'm alive.

Love sings,

When it transcends the bad things.

Have a heart and try me,

**'cause without love I won't survive**.

We looked at each other nervously as the song ended. If we had come in at number two, who was number one. The class cheered loudly as the song ended, but our moods were quickly worsened by Apollo when he got up again.

"Alright guys!" he said. "Here we go, the first top hit of the year is..."Boyfriend" by Luke Castellan!"

You'd think that I'd be mad at the fact that we had come up short to Luke. The weird thing was, I wasn't. I didn't really feel anything except shock. I couldn't even listen to most of the song, the fact that he sounded so much like a douche bag in the song didn't help that either. I happened to look over and saw him looking right at us, that cocky grin plastered all over his face that made me want to knock him out cold. The song ended and the class, mainly the girls since the guys found his song just as bad as us, went wild, leaving me more confused. How could any girl actually like this guy? It was so easy to hear how big of an asshole he was, did they somehow fall for his obviously fake nice guy act?

"Alright Luke!" Apollo said, once the class was quiet again. "Nice job, your first song hit number one. Guess that just means you'll have bigger expectations for next week huh?"

Luke shrugged. "Not really. I know that the music I do can top anything that gets in my way."

The bell rang and we all started to pack up our things. I was about to walk out when Nico stopped me. "Don't you have to tell Rachel something?" he asked with a small smirk. I rolled my eyes and turned around. I walked over to where Rachel was gathering her stuff. She looked up at me, the quickly averted her eyes. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I wanted to know if you got the message of our song." I asked.

She still avoided eye contact. "I got it alright." she said. She looked at me angrily. "Next time you want to reject someone, grow a pair and do it to their face." she said. "Don't give me this "in a song" bull-"

I cut her off. "I wasn't rejecting you." I said. "I just couldn't figure out how to say the right thing, so I wrote the song.

She put her hand on her hip. "And what was it that you were trying to say?" she asked.

"I'm willing to give us a shot." I said, her eyes widening as I said it. "However, like I was trying to say in the song, I don't want the side of you that is all flirty. I'm only willing to go out with you if you're willing to be your true self."

She smiled and nodded. "Deal." she said. We walked together until she had to go to her class. We separated, but I couldn't help but feel like this wasn't going to end well. Like I already had feelings for someone else. I pushed those thoughts aside as I entered Study Hall, and focused mainly on the fact that I had a new girlfriend. Hope she's better than the last one.

**A/N: Percy+Rachel! Don't worry, I'm not sure if it's permanent, which means it probably isn't. I did advertise a percabeth fanfic after all, well kinda. Alright, so it seems to me like the majority of you guys absolutely hated the idea of the countdown. If I'm wrong, tell me in a review, but so far I have no plans to repeat that thing. It took a lot of energy and time, and I'm not sure if I want to do that more if y'all aren't fully ok with it. Again, I'm still trying to balance school and writing, so I can't update as often as I'd like. It's probably going to end up where I update once a week. So yeah, I'm still gonna include singing like before, but not like what I just did. Review please! And of course, leave any requests for songs in the reviews as well. Peace.**


	9. Chapter 9

Half-Blood High Performing Arts School

**I'm back baby! I know I haven't updated in FOREVER, but I've been writing bit by bit every chance I get. This summer has turned out to be busier than I thought, but I'm trying.**

Ch. 9: Tension

2 weeks later: Friday

Percy POV

After Study Hall was over we all agreed to go hang out at the hill again. I asked them if I could bring someone along and they said ok, so I met Rachel at her locker and asked her if she wanted to go with me.

"Sure!" she said. "It'll be nice to go there and not have to hide in the trees." I laughed. We went out to my car and drove out there. Since I had to stop to get her, everyone else was already there. I parked next to Nico and we got out. As we got closer I could see them staring at us, or should I say, Rachel.

"Uh Percy," Annabeth said uncertainly. "What the hell is _she_ doing here."

I was about to answer when Rachel spoke first. "_She _has a name ya know, and I'm here cause Percy invited me."

They all looked at me like I was insane. No one said anything until Thalia spoke up. "Um...not to be rude or anything, but why the hell would he invite you here?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Because I'm his girlfriend, duh."

"WHAT?!" Everyone's eyes turned towards Annabeth, who was now beet red. "Sorry, just didn't expect that is all." she mumbled.

Rachel shrugged. "Well, it's true. Don't worry I won't be that slut anymore." She said. "That was just an act to get Percy."

No one said anything so I tried to break the tension. "Alright guys look, we're together now, so you'll have to get used to it." I said. "She already said she won't be the flirty slut she was, just give it a chance."

They all shrugged, and we sat down. We started talking, and pretty soon, the tension was gone. Rachel was getting along alright with everybody, and was telling some funny story when I saw Annabeth glaring at her. Weird, why would Annabeth be glaring at Rachel? I shook those thoughts from my head as we got up to throw a frisbee.

2 Hours Later

Rachel and I got inside my car, waving goodbye to everyone. It was only five, but I wanted to at least take her out somewhere. We had been driving for less than a minute when she turned to me and said, "That was the most painful thing I've ever done in my life."

I turned to her and frowned. "What? Hanging out with my friends?"

She nodded. "I don't know, they just seemed so...fake"

I rolled my eyes. "Really? You, of all people, are accusing people of being fake?"

She held up her hands. "I know I know. But it just seemed like they were so happy when we left."

I shrugged, but didn't say anything. After we ate dinner at a decent place, I drove her home and dropped her off. All the way home, I couldn't stop thinking about what she said about my friends being fake. It kinda made sense, to be honest. It was easy to see Annabeth's dislike of her presence, and everyone seemed a little on-guard the whole time. I shook my head, I must be going nuts.

Monday

We were hanging out in the library, as usual, waiting for the bell to ring. Rachel had something to do in a class, so she was gone. We were laughing at one of Leo's jokes when a man in a suit walked up. He looked at us for a little bit before he spoke. "Which one of you is Alex Mason?" he asked.

Alex raised his hand. "That would be me. What can I do for you?"

"Would you mind coming with me?" the man asked. "I'd like to talk to you privately."

Alex shrugged and got up. We talked while we waited until the bell rang to get to class. He still hadn't showed up by the time Music class started, and didn't even walk in until the class was half-done. He sat down and we looked at him.

"What was that about?" Nico asked.

Alex shrugged. "Nothing really. He's from some record label, and said that he heard my song from last week and liked it."

It was easy to see that he was holding something back from us. He pretty much refused to make any eye contact with us for the rest of the period, and practically jumped out of his chair to leave. I walked into math class and went up to him.

"Alright," I said. "What are you hiding? And don't even try to avoid it, anyone could've seen that you weren't telling us everything."

He looked up, and with a blank face said, "He offered me a record deal."

I felt my jaw drop. "Woah!" I said. "Dude that's incredible!" I paused for a second. "So why didn't you tell us?"

He stared at his desk. "Because if I accept, I'd have to leave here, probably for good." He looked back at me. "Please don't tell anyone else. Ok? Especially not Annabeth. I haven't figured out how to break the news."

I nodded. "No problem." I said. "But you know that you'll eventually have to tell her, no matter what your decision is, right?"

He nodded yes, and the teacher walked in. As I sat down and endured the lesson, I couldn't help the feeling of...what was it? I wasn't relieved that Alex MIGHT be leaving us, nor was I happy, but something inside me seemed excited that there was a slight possibility of him leaving Annabeth. I shook those thoughts out of my head. What am I thinking? I'm going out with Rachel for gods sakes! I tried to focus on the lesson for the hour, but I couldn't help but think about the situation, and more specifically, if Alex would accept the offer and begin the journey every musician here dreamed about.

As I walked into lunch I saw Rachel get up from her table and walk towards me.

"Hey Percy," she said. "My friends and I were wondering if you'd come sit with us today."

I glanced at my friends, who were watching us talk. "I don't know." I said. "I don't really know you're friends."

She gave me a puppy-dog eyes look, so I gave in. It was only one day, what harm could it do?

Apparently a lot. Not only were her friends the cheapest, dumbest, and rudest people I'd ever met, not to mention fake enough to nearly make me puke, my real friends all acted like I was some kind of traitor for ditching them at lunch. Even the guys in the band were somewhat distant during Recording Studio. After school I was getting things from my locker when Rachel came skipping up to me.

"Hey Percy!" she said. "My friends and I were wondering if you'd come with us to this ice cream shop down the road."

I felt uneasy, I really wanted to go hang out at the hill. "I don't know Rachel." I replied. "I was planning on going to the hill."

Instead of trying to persuade me, she just got pissed at me. "What?" she said angrily. "So you mean to tell me that you would rather go hang with those fake nobodies instead of with us, the cool kids who were kind enough to let you sit with us?!" she asked, her voice rising with each word until people started to stare.

"Those fake nobodies happen to be my good friends." I replied coolly. "And my bandmates."

She rolled her eyes. "Please, don't even call those amateurs you play with musicians, let alone bandmates. They're just holding you back. If you would actually open your eyes, maybe you'd see that if you switch your friend groups, not only would you easily get a record deal within weeks, you'd have actual friends who'd support you."

With that, she turned and walked away, leaving me standing there, looking like the jerk who just blew off his totally hot girlfriend. What the hell was I thinking, asking her out? Ugh

I was at home doing my homework when the doorbell rang. I got up and answered it, only to find Rachel standing there. "What's up?" I asked, not really sure why she was here.

"I came here to apologize to you." she said. "I know that I'm not the most real person and it wasn't right of me to call your friends fake and yell at you in front of the whole school."

I nodded. "It's alright, just don't do it again ok?" She nodded in agreement, kissed me on the cheek, then turned and left as quickly as she had arrived. Weird.

Friday

We were in music class when Apollo made an announcement. "Attention class." he said, the class falling silent. "I would just like to tell you guys that the school is having a big music event, and we are asking for volunteers to perform. There will be people from almost every record label attending, and this will be a great opportunity to get your name out there." He held up a clipboard. "I will be putting this outside of my room, just write down the name that you want to be called when performing. The order will be random, however there will be auditions available for groups who want to take the opening spot. If you'd like to collaborate with another group or artist, it will have to be the opening spot or a song released to the school charts, which no one has done yet. The event will be taking place on November 30th, so start practicing!"

After he finished talking, the room was immediately filled with voices of people wanting to sign up. Apollo heard everyone wanting to perform and spoke up again. "Oh, I should mention this now." he said. "There are only 20 spots available, so if more than 20 acts sign up, there will be separate auditions to ensure that only the best acts take the stage. That's all."

Nico and I turned to look at each other and grinned. This was the perfect opportunity for us! I leaned over to talk to Alex and Annabeth. "You guys gonna sign up? Try to get that big record deal?" I asked, looking at Alex for the second question with a smirk.

He nodded. "Sure, sounds like fun." He turned to Annabeth. "How 'bout you?" She shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not that great of a singer, and I don't know if Thalia and Piper would wanna do it as well."

He put his arm around her. "How many times do I have to tell you this?" He said. "You are probably the most amazing singer in this whole school. You and Piper would be such a hit, and we all know Thalia would do it."

Annabeth smiled. "Thanks Alex, you're the best." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, and I felt a pang of jealousy go through me. What is the matter with me? I'm dating someone and I'm getting jealous of Alex at the same time? Ugh this is so confusing.

I walked into Recording Studio and sat down with the rest of the guys.

"Hey did you hear about the music festival?" Leo asked, practically jumping on the couch. "We're gonna rock that place so hard, we'll have to get a record deal!"

"Woah woah woah." said Jason. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves here."

"Jason's right." I said. "We haven't even been a band for a full month yet, how're we supposed to be able to even get a spot in the lineup?"

Leo rolled his eyes. "Man, since when was I in a band of pessimists? Don't worry about any of that! Let's just go for it, and see what happens."

I smirked. "Leo," I said. "I like the way you think." I went over to a clipboard that had the names of people wanting to play. There were easily thirty names of bands and soloists on this sheet alone, so it was clear we'd have to audition. After I wrote down the name of our band and the names of the members, I turned around, only the bump right into Luke.

"Watch it kid." He said arrogantly, pushing me aside. "You and your amateur bandmates shouldn't even bother showing up to the auditions. He sneered. "It won't matter, me and my gang are gonna be the clear choice for any records looking to sign."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't say anything. Better to not waste my breath, or have to smell his. The sign-up sheet said we'd have to do an original song, so we spent the entire hour writing new stuff, while Alex was in the studio testing out how one of his songs sounded. After going off of something Leo was writing (which was surprisingly good) for the whole class, we packed up and headed to Study Hall, where everyone basically just continued to write. Well, everyone except Nico, who spent the whole hour taking with Thalia. I smirked. You see, everyone else in our little friend group has started betting on how long it'll take them to actually start dating. The one who is the closest gets the money, and gets an extra five bucks from everyone if they get the exact date correct. Everyone except me, Silena, and Piper (shocker, the two daughters of someone obsessed with love were still in it) had bet on them getting together way earlier.

About five minutes before school let out, we finally finished the song, and agreed to start working on the actual music at Leo's after school. The bell rang and I rushed to my locker to grab my stuff. I was just getting my last book in my bag when a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who" whispered Rachel seductively in my ear. I shuddered, she might be annoying, but that girl can be sexy whenever she wants to. The sad thing is, she knows it. I turned around and put on a fake smile. "Hey babe."

Rachel put on a flirty grin. "So what're you doing this weekend?" she asked, her finger running up and down my arm.

"Well the guys and I-"

"Because I was thinking," she said, leaning in closer. "My parents are gonna be gone all weekend on some business thing, so I have the place to myself. Why don't you come over and we can have some..." she leaned in even closer and whispered the last word in my ear seductively. "...fun"

I gently pushed her away. "Rachel, I really, really want to," I said. "But the guys need me for this music festival. The auditions are in less than a week and we really have to get this new song down."

She looked disappointed, so I tried to compromise. "How 'bout this." I said, lifting her chin with my finger so that her eyes met mine. "How about I work with the guys tonight and until noon tomorrow, then we spend the rest of the weekend together. How's that sound?"

She smiled. "Alright, sounds good." She turned to walk away, but stopped and came back.

"Oh yeah," she said. "I almost forgot to tell you, the doorbell for our house is busted, and the repair guy won't come until Monday, so whenever you arrive, just come in and call for me."

I smiled. "Sounds good." She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed me on the cheek, then turned and walked away. I walked out to my car and got in. I shut the door, then slammed my head against the steering wheel. How the hell am I supposed to explain this to the guys? They already can't stand me being with her instead of practicing with them. I know that sounds weird, but they told me that if it was a girl who was NOT Rachel or Calypso, they'd be fine with it.

I pulled up to Leo's house and walked inside ( the door was unlocked ). When I got downstairs I saw Piper and Annabeth already recording a song. Alex was in a corner trying to get music for his lyrics, and the rest of the guys, minus Frank, were on the couch writing. I walked over and sat down.

"Hey Perce!" said Leo. "Ready to work on our songs?"

"Yeah," I said. "But it turns out I can only stay til around noon tomorrow."

"How come?" asked Jason. "I thought you were clear for the weekend."

I was getting a little nervous now. "Yeah, but something just came up a little while ago."

Beck, usually the quietest one in the band, apparently saw right through me. "You're going to see Rachel aren't you?"

"Yes." I said, hanging my head.

Instead of exploding on me, like I thought they would, it was silent in the room. Even Alex had taken a break and was watching us.

"Well," said Jason. "If that's what you gotta do, that's what you gotta do. Let's just try to get a song or two written, and maybe try to record one so we're prepared for the auditions."

We went to work, or should I say, they went to work. They never said anything directly to me, but I could tell that they were pissed. Even Leo wasn't talking to me as much. Finally I'd had it, and I spoke up.

"Ok," I said. "I know you guys are pissed, but come on already!"

"Well what are we supposed to say?" said Nico sarcastically. "How 'bout 'Yes Percy, it's okay that you ditch us, the members of the band you helped start, to go hang out, and probably have sex with, your fake ass girlfriend.' How's that?"

I stood up. "Fine!" I said angrily. "If that's how it is then maybe I should just go now!"

"Be our guest." Nico said coldly.

I stormed up the stairs and got in my car. I drove out of the neighborhood and started towards Rachel's. Halfway there, I pulled over and shut off the car. I buried my face in my hands. Why? Why was this so hard? Why do the guys get so pissed off at me when I'm trying to balance being a good boyfriend and a good bandmate at the same time? Ugh. Maybe I do need to go to Rachel's. It'll help get my mind off of things at least.

I turned the ignition and started the car back up. I pulled back out onto the road and started towards Rachel's house, fully ready to do what would probably be the biggest mistake of my life.

**A/N: Whew! It literally took me about three months of writing whenever I could to finish this chapter. I know it's not my best, but I'm finally ready to start writing more chapters and updating more. I still can't promise an exact timeline of when I'll post chapters. I might post two or three within two days, then not be able to get back for a month. But please know, I'm still writing, and I haven't forgotten about you guys! I'll also be posting another chapter or two of Adventures of Nico for those of you who like that story. Please review, and I'll see you later.**


	10. Chapter 10

Half-Blood High Performing Arts School

Ch. 10: Surprises

Percy POV

I pulled up to Rachel's house around 5. I went up and rang the doorbell. After a few minutes of waiting, I tried again, then remembered, "Oh yeah, she said it was busted and that I could just come in."

I opened the door and walked in. I looked around, nobody home. I called out her name, but got no response. I heard a thump from upstairs, so I went to check it out. I could hear someone moaning, and saw a door slightly open. I got closer and heard Rachel moaning louder.

"Oh yes...right there baby...oh it feels so good..."

I peeked inside and my jaw dropped. There was Rachel, having sex with Luke! Anger boiled inside of me and I was just about to throw the door open, when I got an idea. I took out my phone and shaped a few pictures of them, then quietly went downstairs. I went back to my car and left her house, already plotting my revenge.

I got back to Leo's about ten minutes later and went inside. I went downstairs to find not much different from when I'd left, except Alex was in the studio recording, and the girls were writing. Jason looked up and saw me standing there.

"What do you want?" he asked coolly.

I went over and sat down on the couch. It was one of those L-shaped couches so it wasn't like we were all crowded. "I want you guys," I said. "To help me get revenge on Rachel."

Beck raised and eyebrow. "I thought you were ditching us to be with her? Now you suddenly want revenge?"

I nodded. "I caught her cheating on me with Luke."

Every one of their mouths dropped open. It took a minute, but Nico was the first to speak. "What happened and what did she say when you caught them?"

I shrugged. "I saw them having sex, but I didn't say anything. I just took a couple pictures then left."

"Ew why would you do that?" asked Piper. Apparently she and Annabeth were listening too.

I smirked. "Don't worry it's not what you think. I have a plan."

The girls shrugged, then resumed writing. The guys, who seemed much happier with me now that I'm done with Rachel, helped me write the perfect song, which we also recorded. By the time we were done, it was almost midnight and we were beat, but ready to do it all again tomorrow.

I woke up the next morning around 9 and went downstairs to find Piper, Annabeth, and Thalia all attempting, and failing, to make everyone breakfast. After they gave up, we all just drove around, trying to find somewhere to go, finally settling on Waffle House. As we sat down I remembered I was supposed to meet Rachel today. I pulled out my phone and texted her.

_Hey I'm really sorry but I can't make it over today :(_

She responded a few minutes later.

_Why not? I thought you were going to leave and spend time with me_

I quickly texted back.

_I know, but I'm writing a song about how I feel about you and it's taking longer than I thought, we still don't even have our audition song done._

She responded almost instantly.

_Ok 3 just promise me you'll do that one in front of everyone_

I responded.

_Trust me, nothing would make me happier_

I smirked, proud of my cleverness. I was actually writing a song about my feelings for her, she just assumed it was good. If only she knew...

We finally started working around twelve-thirty, since we all have ADHD it took forever to focus and work. The guys and I started thinking about what we would do for our audition. We needed something good enough to land a spot, but not too good so that a next one falls short. I looked up from the song I was working on and saw that Alex and the girls were just sitting around doing nothing.

"Uh, how come none of you guys are working?" I asked.

"Because," replied Annabeth with a smirk. "We've all finished our stuff."

I rolled my eyes. "Then how 'bout helping us out with our songs?"

They shrugged and came over to help. In less than an hour, we had a good song done and music to go with it, all we had to do was record. You may be wondering why we have to record our songs when we only have to perform them. The truth is, we don't. We just like having them saved in case we ever make it big and need songs for an album. It's wishful thinking, but hey, who knows what could happen?

By the time we were done recording, it was time to eat again. No one wanted a repeat of this morning, so we just ordered a bunch of pizzas. We just sat around eating pizza and talking for the night, finally going to sleep around eleven.

Sunday we basically spent the entire day rehearsing so that we could all nail our auditions. I was worried about the band's inexperience, but figured that I couldn't do anything by just worrying, so I pitched in whenever I could to help us become better.

Monday

I woke up and quickly realized what today was. My palms immediately got sweaty. Everyone was unusually quiet as we were getting ready. I drove with Nico to school while Annabeth and Alex rode together, Jason drove with Piper, and Beck drove Leo. I couldn't sit still throughout the entire day, and thankfully Rachel understood.

"It's fine, I know you're stressed out." she said.

"Thank you." I replied, not really sure if I should give any emotion.

She smiled. "Hey, what're girlfriends for?"

_"Apparently cheating on you with arrogant douchebags." _Ithought to myself.

Finally school ended and we all hurried to get to our auditions. They had told us since almost fifty acts had signed up, they were just going to pick the twenty best, and decide the order later on their own. As all of us walked in, we saw Luke and his band finishing up and leaving. He purposely bumped into me and whispered, "Don't choke." I didn't even look back. After they were done Calypso was up. She, of course, was probably incredible and will probably end up with a spot. It's not that I'm still in love with her or anything, I just know from hearing her before that there was no way she would leave without a spot.

(A/N: I'm trying to not have a super long chapter so I won't be putting in everyone's lyrics.)

After she was done a few more acts came and went, nothing special. Then, one of the judges called out, "BethLean!" And Annabeth and Piper went into the room. They came back out a few minutes later and sat back down with us.

"How was it?" asked Nico.

They turned and looked at each other before turning back and answering.

"Well," said Piper. "We think we did a pretty good job, but they had no emotion on their faces and just said thank you afterwards. Nothing else."

We all looked at each other, now officially nervous. While this had been going on, Thalia had been inside. She now came back out and sat with us.

"Man, those people have problems." she said. "Would it kill them to say more than two words?"

After that it was Alex's turn. He went in and came back out a few minutes later.

"Man, those guys freak me out. No emotion. I'm not sure if I ever even saw one of them blink."

After that we heard a voice call out "Fire and Rain!" We got up and walked in. Our instruments were off in the corner we had put them in earlier in the day. We got them and got set up. Leo had left Festus behind and was using an acoustic guitar for this, and I had left my guitar behind, and was using the piano provided for all of the acts. I looked at the judges, who were just staring at us.

"Whenever you're ready." said one of them.

I nodded to the guys and started playing the piano with Nico playing bass with me.

Drops of Jupiter by Train

Percy- Italics

Nico- Bold

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere_

_With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey, hey_

_She acts like summer and walks like rain_

_Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey, hey, hey_

_Since the return from her stay on the moon_

_She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey_

Leo started playing the guitar now.

_But tell me, did you sail across the sun?_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded_

_And that heaven is overrated?_

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star–_

_One without a permanent scar?_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

The guys all came in now, with Jason adding some cool violin type effects on the keyboard.

**Now that she's back from that soul vacation**

**Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey, hey (mmm)**

**She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo**

**Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey, hey (yeah)**

**Now that she's back in the atmosphere**

**I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane**

**Told a story about a man who was too afraid to fly so he never did land**

**But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?**

**Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day**

**And head back to the Milky Way?**

**And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?**

**Was it everything you wanted to find?**

**And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?**

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken?_

_Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong_

_Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance, five-hour phone conversation?_

_The best soy latte that you ever had and me_

_But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?_

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day_

_And head back toward the Milky Way?_

_And tell me, did you sail across the sun?_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded_

_And that heaven is overrated?_

_And tell me, did you fall for a shooting star,_

_One without a permanent scar?_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself?_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

**And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?**

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

_And did you fall for a shooting star, fall for a shooting star?_

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

**And now you're lonely looking for yourself out there.**

We let the final notes ring for a few moments before stopping at looking at the judges, all three of which had neutral expressions. One of them make a mark and a quick note on his paper.

"Thank you." he said without looking up. That was it.

We got back to everyone else and collapsed on the couch.

"Man," said Leo. "All of that work and we don't even get eye contact as he dismisses us?"

"Don't worry about it." said Jason. "It's probably done to everyone as a test or something."

We left the school and all headed for the hill. Frank and Hazel couldn't make it to the hill since they told us they had plans, so it was just the nine of us. We had a good time, but it was easy to see that everyone was busy thinking about the auditions. The worst part was we wouldn't find out the results until Wednesday, with the event being on Friday.

Wednesday

Worst. Week. Ever. You have no idea (or at least I hope you don't.) how hard it is to be nice to a girl who's cheating on you an act like nothing is wrong. She kept asking if I wanted to hang out with her, but I kept turning her down. Thankfully I had the excuse of needing to be ready in case we were selected. The only problem was that she's asked me at least fifteen times since Monday night. Not fun.

We were all in Recording Studio when Apollo walked in with a bunch of envelopes. The class got quiet really fast, since everyone knew that our results were in them.

"Okay." he said. "Since that was the fastest I've ever seen you get quiet, I'm assuming that you know what's in these. Since almost everyone in this class auditioned, it'll take a bit before they're all passed out. Please come up when you're called. Bands, please send one person up only."

Our group had decided to wait and open all of ours together. Alex was called up, then Annabeth went up for her and Piper. I went up for the band, then Thalia went up for her envelope. While she was up, Luke was up for his band, called the Titans. It was basically him, a guy named Ethan Nakamura, and another named Chris Rodriguez. While Luke was up next to Thalia, I saw him lean in a whisper something in her ear. It must have been bad, because she turned around and smacked him so hard he tripped over Ethan, who was an easy seven feet away.

"You bitch!" He yelled, a giant red mark already visible on his face.

"If you ever say something like that to me again you'll be lucky if you're able to still call me that." said Thalia before she returned to us. Luke turned to see if Apollo would help him out, but he just shook his head and told him that he deserved it.

When she sat down we counted to three then all ripped open our envelopes. I read the message on ours.

_Fire and Rain,_

_Thank you for auditioning for our music festival. With only twenty spots available and over fifty acts trying out, only the best could be chosen. We are pleased to inform you that you were selected as one of those twenty. The judges were very impressed with your sound and chemistry as a band. You will be given the honor of being the closing act of our festival._

_Sincerely,_

_HBHPAS Music Board_

I looked up and saw the guys looking at me. I broke into a huge grin, which they took as a yes. They all started yelling and bear hugging me. When we broke apart and settled down, we looked at everyone else's. We couldn't believe it. Everyone had made it! After a few more minutes, Apollo got us quiet and announced the order of the twenty spots. Luke's band would be the opening act, Thalia was second, Alex was fifth, Annabeth and Piper were tenth, Calypso was fifteenth, and we were the closing act. There was only one act that surprised me, and that was the ninth act.

Frank and Hazel.

**A/N: dun dun DUN! Finally Frank and Hazel have something to do. I'm probably going to be doing the music festival in two parts. You'll see why in a bit, just know that what will happen is pretty sweet. Btw, I'd like to give a S/O to JustDon'tFlickrrr for calling Rachel cheating. Please review! Peace**


	11. Chapter 11

Half-Blood High Performing Arts School

**I'm back!...again! I'm reaallly sorry for the long periods of time that seem to pass in between my uploads. I've had some writers block trying to figure out how I was going to organize this whole music festival thing. Then there was the problem trying to find good songs for them to sing. I'm going to be splitting it into two chapters, both of which will be longer chapters to try and make up for my absence. So without further waiting:**

Ch. 11: November Music Festival Part 1

Percy POV

After Recording Studio, all of us, except Alex, practically sprinted to Study Hall. How could Frank and Hazel not tell us about this? And how did we not see them at the auditions? We burst through the door, earning a dirty look from the teacher, guess she didn't want eight teenagers bursting through the door at once. The moment we burst through the door, both Frank and Hazel turned red and looked at each other like they knew what was coming. We all rushed over to them and basically circled around them and trapped them in.

"So..." said Frank nervously. "What's up?"

"Don't give us that bull." said Thalia. "When were you going to tell us that you guys were a duo? And why didn't we see you at auditions? What about Frank's stage fright?"

"Woah woah woah." said Hazel. "One question at a time."

"No it's fine." said Frank. "We figured it would be a cool surprise if you guys found out about us being a duo by seeing us at the festival, we arranged to be the very last ones to audition, which is why we couldn't come to the Hill that day, and I'm starting to get over my stage fright I guess."

We were all quiet for a moment before Nico spoke. "So are you comfortable writing songs with us and recording with everyone at Leo's now?"

Frank shrugged and looked at Hazel. "I don't know." he said. "I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with everyone seeing what I'm writing, and it's kinda the same thing with the recording part of it. But at the same time, I know that if we do join you guys, both of us will probably get better from it."

We told them to join us whenever they wanted to, and wished them luck with the festival. We then spent the remainder of the class doing what we do best, writing songs. In case you're wondering why we spend so much time doing this, it's because most of the ones we work on never really turn out to be anything good, so we're constantly writing so we have more shots to actually write a good song. Also, if a record company ever wanted to hear us, it couldn't hurt to have a few originals ready.

We spent all afternoon Wednesday and Thursday rehearsing together. On Friday, the mood was similar to the day of the auditions. Everyone was quieter, and for good reason. We all wanted to be able to play music for a living, and this was a huge opportunity. We just didn't want to screw it up. We all drove to school, and gathered in the music room. The festival was going to be all day today, so there were no classes. Apollo had told the twenty acts to meet him in the music room, and everyone else was allowed to gather outside. Outside, it was set up like a typical festival. There was a big stage for the acts, and a bunch of food vendors selling typical fair food. Apollo walked into the room and started telling us how the festival would go.

"Alright." he said. "So each act will be allowed to perform three songs each, then there will be a ten minute break between each act. You can interact with the crowd some, but don't do it too much or you'll be cut short. Don't let the record label representatives freak you out, they're just here to see if anyone might be worthy of a future deal. It's highly unlikely that an act will get offered a deal after this show." He smiled. "Finally, it's a festival, so have some fun out there. If you're not performing or about to go next, you're free to roam around and enjoy yourself, so please do."

We were told that the opening act would be in about an hour, so we all went out to check out the festival. There were some games to play, so we tried a few. We all know they're rigged, but we did them for the fun of it anyway. With about twenty minutes left until the opening act, which we were all asked to be present for, I had to use the bathroom. As I neared them, I heard two familiar voices around the corner. I was about to go around the corner until I recognized one of them as Rachel's.

"No, I've told you already. I don't want a relationship with someone who I can't depend on."

Weird, she wants someone dependable, yet she cheats on me. Oh the irony. I peeked around the corner and saw that she was talking to Luke. Guess that explains why I hadn't heard from her all day. Wonder why she was saying she didn't want a relationship with him. It's not like he asked for one right?

"Come on." pleaded Luke. "You know you and I are good together. You know I'm better than Percy, why can't you just tell him that its over and come back to me?"

Wait, come _back _to him? So they were in a relationship before? Come to think of it, they did seem a little close when I first arrived...

"Luke." said Rachel. "I know I'd rather be with you than with Percy, but at least he's not doing drugs, or drinking, or..."

"Ok, ok I get it." said Luke, holding his hands up in defeat. "But I'll get better, I promise."

"You've been saying that for the past three months, and nothing's changed. When exactly will you be "better"?"

There was no response for a few moments, then Luke quietly said. "I don't know."

Rachel said. "That's what I thought." Then I heard her turn on her heels to start walking away. I quickly backed up about ten feet, then started sprinting back towards them. She came around the corner right as I got there and I ran right into her, knocking her over. I quickly got back up and helped her up as well.

"Sorry." I said, doing a fake dance like I had to pee really bad. "I just really needed to go and-"

She laughed. "It's fine, go ahead, I'll meet you at the stage for the opening act."

I thanked her and ran into the bathroom. It was only after I had gone and was washing my hands that I realized that Luke was in there with me. I saw that he was standing in front of the door, meaning he wanted to talk to me.

"What do you want?" I asked, turning around. "Felt the need to run your mouth again?"

"Will you do me a favor?" he asked.

Ok, I definitely wasn't expecting that. I faked a laugh. "Seriously? You think I'll do you a favor after everything you've said and done to me and the band?"

"All I want to do is trade spots with you in the festival, so that you and your band open things up, and me and my band close things."

"Give me one good reason." I said.

"Rachel." he responded. "We both know you don't want to be around her at all, however I want her back. So if we trade spots, you dump her with one of your songs, which we both know you were going to do anyway, and I can try and win her back at the end. It works out for both of us."

I thought for a moment. It was true, if he really wanted her back it would be so much simpler to do it this way. "Alright." I said. "On one condition."

"What's that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We never speak of this agreement." I said. "Ever."

He nodded. "Deal, I'll go tell Apollo while you go tell your friends."

We left and I ran back to find the guys. There were only five minutes left until we had to show up, so I started by the stage and went outward. I found them walking back and ran up to them.

"Guys," I said. "Change in plans, we're now the opening act."

"What?" said Jason. "How come?"

"Luke and I agreed to switch spots." I said.

Thankfully, they didn't ask anymore questions and we ran backstage to get out instruments. Apollo was there waiting for us.

"Well," he said. "I've never had acts switch spots like this, but I figured if it's okay with everyone, then why not? Just wait back here while I welcome the crowd. I'll call you on when we're ready."

He went out and we could hear him talking to the crowd, letting them know about the change in groups, and getting them excited for the festival. Finally we heard him say, "And now, please welcome our opening act, Fire and Rain!"

The crowd started cheering as we walked out on stage. Beck got behind the drums while Jason was ready with a guitar since we wouldn't need a keyboard yet. He had a cool Fender Stratocaster that was all black with a lightning bolt painted on. Nico and I grabbed our instruments and slung them over our shoulders as we walked onstage. I walked up to the mic and shouted out, "What's up Half-Blood High!" earning a huge cheer as we started playing our first song called Where I Left You.

Where I Left You by Man Overboard

Percy-_italics_

Nico-**bold**

Both-**_both_**

_Walking on the grass and I've never seen this town. _

**My head is feeling and heavy and it's pointing straight down. **

_Remember when I left and you said that you'll miss me forever. _

**Give me a chance to explain, what I did was in vain. **

_I think we need some rules, It will never be the same. _

**But I don't care to look straight ahead cause I'm bleeding forever. **

**Hey, I want you to stay, I want you to stay right where I left you. **

_Hey, I want you to stay, I want you to stay__** right where you are. **_

_Trying to make it work and we're losing all our grace. _

**I wish we could go back to that very first place. **

_Now I think I ruined our lives and it's weird now forever. _

**Seems you can't forget all the things that I said. **

_Wasting all your time when your wishing you were dead. _

**Ever since you knocked me down, I've been limping forever. **

**Hey, I want you to stay, I want you to stay right where I left you.**

_Hey, I want you to stay, I want you to stay__** right where you are. **_

_I can feel the breeze by the trees in the park. _

**A friend is everything I'm not fit for the****_ part. _**

_Give me a chance to explain what I did was in vain. _

**The words I said to you will never fix the **

**_Broken hearts and fading memories. _**

**_Driving in the summer, changing of leaves. _**

**I never hurt you, I just let go. **

_Put the past inside a tempo. _

I'd look straight ahead

But I don't see the end.

_Hey, I want you to stay, I want you to stay right where I left you._

**(Stay right where I left you)**

_Hey, I want you to stay, I want you to stay right where __**you are.**_

We let our last notes ring as the crowd erupted in cheers. We stopped our instruments as I started to interact with the crowd a bit, trying to show any label people that we could have fun with an audience. After our second song called In Too Deep, I took off my guitar and handed it to one of the concert assistants who brought it offstage. I went back to the mic and started to get the audience ready for our next song, in which I was about to humiliate Rachel.

"Alright!" I said. "So, for our last song, we wanted to make it special. I talked the guys into letting me do a song I'd written about my girlfriend, Rachel."

A collective "Awww" came from all of the girls in the crowd. Hehehe

I grinned. "So yeah, Rachel, this one's for you." I spotted her in the audience and saw that she was smiling, no doubt feeling pretty great that her boyfriend was doing something like this. That was going to change. I grabbed the mic out of the stand as Beck started playing the drums and Leo took over lead guitar. This was going to be fun.

Your Love Is A Lie by Simple Plan

Percy-_italics_

Nico-**bold**

_I fall asleep by the telephone_

_It's 2 O'clock and I'm waiting up alone_

_Tell me where have you been?_

_I found a note with another name_

_You blow a kiss, but it just don't feel the same_

_Cause I can feel that you're gone_

The rest of the band came in at this point

I can't bite my tongue forever

While you try to play it cool

You can hide behind your stories

But don't take me for a fool

At this point Rachel had figured out that this wasn't exactly the love song shed expected. The look on her face was priceless.

You can tell me that there's nobody else

**(But I feel it)**

You can tell me that you're home by yourself

**(But I see it)**

You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want

But I know, I know

Your love is just a lie

**(Lie)**

It's nothing but a lie

**(Lie)**

You look so innocent

But the guilt in your voice gives you away

Yeah you know what I mean

How does it feel when you kiss when you know that i trust you

And do you think about me when he f***s you?

Could you be more obscene?

So don't try to say you're sorry

Or try to make it right

Don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late.

You can tell me that there's nobody else

**(But I feel it)**

You can tell me that you're home by yourself

**(But I see it)**

You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want

But I know, I know

Your love is just a lie

**(Lie)**

It's nothing but a lie

**(Lie)**

_You're nothing but a lie_

Leo started playing a guitar solo while I jumped off the stage and started walking towards Rachel. People quickly parted for me, and as I drew closer she tried to run away, only to have her path behind her blocked by Annabeth. She quickly noticed that Piper and Thalia were on her other sides, leaving her nowhere to go as I stopped in front of her as started to sing again.

You can tell me that there's nobody else

**(But I feel it)**

You can tell me that you're home by yourself

**(But I see it)**

You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want

But I know, I know

_Your love is just a lie _(I walked back towards the stage at this point)

**(Lie)**

You're nothing but a lie

**(Lie)**

Lie

**(Lie)**

Lie

_You're nothing but a lie _(I was walking back onstage at this point.)

**(Lie)**

Lie

**(Lie)**

Lie

_Your love is just a lie_

As soon as I said the last word we all stopped together as the crowd started to cheer, mainly the people who enjoyed seeing Rachel, who was now trying to keep her composure, get humiliated. I didn't even take it all it as I looked right at Rachel and said into the mic.

"So how does it feel to finally get what you deserve you little cheater?" I asked. I wanted to call her a bitch, but I knew Apollo wouldn't appreciate it, and I didn't want to upset him after he let us switch spots.

I'd arranged for one of the stage techs to bring her a mic for when I started to talks with her. He gave it to her and quickly ran away.

She looked pissed as she responded into the mic. "What the hell are you talking about Percy? You know I'd never cheat on you. I told you I'm not a slut."

I smirked. "Really? Then please explain this."

Behind us on the sides of the stage were two big screens that would have designs or pictures on them for each performer. The pictures I'd taken of Rachel and Luke now appeared on those screens, although I'd blurred out his face (I'd quickly done it after he'd offered to switch spots), and any spot in the picture that wasn't exactly...decent shall I say? There was a collective gasp throughout the audience as they realized what the picture showed. The look on Rachel's face was priceless. Shock, anger, and embarrassment all combined. The girls all parted for her and she wasted no time in running out.

I smirked and spoke into the mic one more time. "And that kids, is what happens when you're a cheating bitch, it always comes back to make life miserable."

The audience laughed as I dropped the mic and we walked offstage. We were immediately approached by Apollo, who wore a blank expression.

"I wish you would've let me in on your little plan." he said. "And I thought I told everyone to not swear unnecessarily."

The guys couldn't have gotten away from me faster. They pretty much threw me under the bus and left me there alone with him. For some reason, I lost the ability to think and my mind went blank. I stood there under his intense stare for what felt like forever until he cracked a small smile and said, "You just consider yourself lucky that the way you broke my rules was funny as hell."

With that, he walked away, leaving me speechless.

I walked around, trying to find the guys. I found them talking to a guy with dark hair and tan skin, kinda like me. He had dark sunglasses, a blue dress shirt, and jeans. I sighed as I realized who it was. I walked up to the guys, who greeted me.

"Hey Perce." said Beck. "What did Apollo say?"

I shrugged. "He said he thought what we pulled was pretty funny, so he let us off the hook."

I turned to the man they were talking to. "So what do you want dad?"

Poseidon smiled. "What? Not even a hello for your old man?"

I kept a blank expression. He shrugged. "Well, I was just telling your friends that Zeus, Hades, and myself liked what we heard today. Personally I enjoyed Percy sticking it to his what I assume is now ex-girlfriend."

I had to smirk at the last part, mainly because me and my dad both knew that what had been pulled would've been done by either of us. It was just a trait we shared.

I quickly regained my original expression. "So does this mean that you're trying to offer us a contract or something?"

"Well," Poseidon said. "Not necessarily. We decided at the label that we would choose the best three acts that we liked and sign them to development deals, where we help them grow as artists for a year and then decide if we think they could be successful. What I'm telling you guys is that you've made a very good impression on us, and that you should be proud of yourselves."

I nodded. "Thanks, but you haven't seen anything yet." I walked back out into the crowd.

Was that a bit harsh of me? Being that way with my own father and not even acknowledging my uncle probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but they sort of earned it by never really paying any attention to us our whole lives. I knew Nico felt the same way when he appeared on my left walking away with me, having never said a word to either of the two men.

The guys soon caught up with us and thankfully never asked any questions about our dads. We made our way to our friends in the crowd to watch Thalia preform. I never saw her backstage when I tried to wish her luck, so I'd assumed that she was off doing something for her show. We chatted with our friends a bit, then cheered as the spotlights on the stage went out and music started to come out of the speakers. Thalia walked out onstage and waved to the crowd. She took the mic out of the stand and yelled out, "How's everyone doing right now?"

We all cheered and had fun during her performance (**A/N: sorry, but after searching for songs for her to do for FOREVER, I decided to more or less skip it. If you have songs for any of the artists please let me know so I don't run into this problem again**). She put on a great show and interacted with the crowd well. There wasn't a doubt in my mind she would make it big someday.

She rejoined us when she was done and we all walked around for a bit before Alex was due backstage. We got some more food (by we, I mean me and Nico), and came back as the third act, a blonde girl I'd seen around the school, was playing her last song. Alex gave Annabeth a kiss and left to go backstage. I felt that feeling in my stomach again. I don't know why I get so jealous of him. It's not like I'd even have a chance with her right? We'd only spoken occasionally when all of us were hanging out together, and it was usually music related. We sat through the fourth act, some band that had a punk rock feel to them, but weren't anything special, and I found myself next to Annabeth as we waited for Alex to start.

Unexpectedly, she turned to me and said. "I still can't believe what you pulled up there. You probably don't realize it since your new, but most guys, for reasons most girls can't explain, would fight each other to even get a chance at dating Rachel, and most everyone at the school is too scared of her to try and embarrass her."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Her dad has a lot of money and power in the business world." She replied. "When Rachel has a problem with someone, she usually goes running to her dad, twists the story around, and gets it made into a huge deal. Believe me it's not fun."

I cocked my head to the side and furrowed my brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She sighed. "Let's just say that me, Thals, and Piper once pulled a prank on her, and ended up having to fight to be able to even go to Goode because she claimed we had been bullying her for years. Nevermind the fact that we'd only met earlier that year."

"Wow." is all I could say. Trying to change the subject, I asked. "So how long have you known Alex?"

Her face immediately brightened up, and I felt my heart drop. "I met him back in March. He's so great. He's so kind and humble. Not to mention the fact that he's a great musician."

I faked a smile and replied. "Yeah you're right. He's a cool guy. How long have you guys been dating?" I figured if they'd only been going out for a short time, I might have a chance.

"Since April." she replied. "We got along so well, it didn't take long for him to ask me out."

I faked another smile and thankfully didn't have to continue the painful conversation as Alex walked onstage. We all cheered for him, Annabeth obviously being the loudest. He waved to the crowd, then started playing one of the songs I'd heard him record back at Leo's.

Like It's a Bad Thing by Gary Allan

Alex-_italics_

_They say, I drive a little fast  
Say, I like to push the limit  
Everyday I'm living like it was my last  
They say, I'm proud of my scars  
Each one tells a story  
Got guts and glory down to an art  
Say, I know whats its like  
To see life pass right before my eyes  
Like it's a bad thing._

_I dont know about you but I was put here to live and love  
So, what if I dont do it like everybody else does  
They say I'm out on the edge, I'm too willing to risk  
Every bone, every breath, they say, all I am is a crazy dream  
Like it's a bad thing._

_So, my heart's been broke  
So, I keep on falling  
I'm nothing but all in when I let go  
I wear it on my sleeve  
Yeah, they call me a fool cause I still believe  
Like it's a bad thing._

_I dont know about you but I was put here to live and love  
So, what if I dont do it like everybody else does  
They say I'm out on the edge, I'm too willing to risk  
Every bone, every breath, they say, all I am is a crazy dream  
Like it's a bad thing._

He stepped back and played another great solo. I swear this guy made some kind of deal with the devil for his guitar skills. Not only is he a great player, but it doesn't even seem like he tries that hard. For instance, the solo he is currently rocking was made up by him in less than five minutes!

_I don't know about you but I was put here to live and love  
So, what if I dont do it like everybody else does  
I'm out on the edge, I'm too willing to risk  
Every bone, every breath, they say, all I am is a crazy dream  
Like it's a bad thing_

_Like it's a bad thing_

He ended and we all cheered, our group laughing a bit since we knew everything he sang about was pretty much true. He smiled and spoke into the mic.

"How y'all doin' today?"

We cheered in response. He gave us one of his signature southern boy grins that seemed to melt all of the girls' hearts around us.

He spoke into the mic. "So, I'm pretty sure everyone here knows that we live in a pretty screwed up world right?"

We all cheered in support, everyone agreeing with his statement.

"Well personally, I can't stand that the thing everyone seems to care about more than anything else is money (more cheers). So I wrote a song that pretty much sums up how I feel and I hope y'all enjoy it."

While he'd been talking a guitar tech had run out onto the stage. When he'd finished, the tech gave him an acoustic guitar. Alex gave him his electric and started to play as he ran back off the stage.

All I'm Dreamin Of by Black Stone Cherry

Alex-_italics_

_There's something about our world today_

That makes me wanna cry

There's too much anger and too much pain

Too much money and too many lies

If I could have one wish tonight

I would beg of us to forget our pride

If we could do just one thing right,

We could help each other to love our lives.

All I'm dreamin of is good times, good friends, and somebody to love.

All I'm dreamin of is no fears, no tears, and blue skies up above.

_There's people around us everywhere_

Who need help like you and me

A family was taken by a storm

And we just watched it on tv.

If I could have one wish tonight

I would beg of us to forget our pride

If we could do just one thing right

We could help each other to love our lives

All I'm dreamin of is good times, good friends, and somebody to love.

All I'm dreamin of is no fears, no tears, and blue skies up above.

_When one things right another is wrong_

But in the end love will always keep us strong.

_All I'm dreamin of is a house on a hill and somebody to love_

_All I'm dreamin of is the sun to shine and blue skies up above._

The crowd went nuts for him. I guess they all loved his message. He grinned again as his last notes rang and I saw some of the girls in the crowd look at him longingly. Good luck to them, they'd have to beat out Annabeth, who we all knew was number one for him. He seemed to be reading my mind because the next words he said were,

"So as most of you know, I have this totally awesome girlfriend, Annabeth."

Most of the people around us turned and looked at Annabeth, though the girls' looks were mostly those of jealousy and anger.

Alex continued. "And since I think she's the best thing to walk the earth right now, I'm gonna do a song just for her."

We all cheered, the girls who weren't jealous of Annabeth before now were and we're wishing their boyfriends would do something like that. He started playing a slower song and I groaned inwardly, knowing exactly which one he was playing.

Soulmate by Josh Turner

Alex-_italics_

_Soulmate  
Until the end of time  
You're my soulmate  
I'll love you till I get to heaven's gate  
And if I go first sweetheart  
I'll wait  
'Cause I know I'll never find another  
Soulmate_

_Your love  
There's no telling where I'd be  
Without your love  
Stumbling in the dark  
Would be pretty rough  
When I get down you're the one  
That lifts me up  
I thank the Lord above  
For your love_

_In this day and time  
The right one is hard to find  
Girl, that's why I'm holding on to you  
Each and every night  
When we turn out the light  
There's no mistaking what we have is true_

_Soulmate  
I hope that we grow old together  
Soulmate  
In the good and bad  
Even through the heartache  
We've got a special bond  
That'll never break  
'Cause darling you and I are  
Soulmates_

_In this day and time  
The right one is hard to find  
Girl, that's why I'm holding on to you  
Each and every night  
When we turn out the light  
There's no mistaking what we have is true_

_Soulmate  
Until the end of time  
You're my soulmate  
I'll love you till I get to  
Heaven's gate  
We've got a special bond  
That'll never break  
'Cause darling you and I are  
Soulmates  
Yeah, I know I'll never find another  
Soulmate_

He played one final chord and the crowd went wild. All of the girls were going crazy for him. My heart sank a little more when I saw Annabeth smiling at him lovingly with a tear in her eye. Now that I've dumped Rachel, I may as well admit it, I'm falling for Annabeth. I don't know what it is, but I just feel drawn to her. She has the most amazing laugh, is super talented and smart, and is just perfect. Unfortunately, she thinks the same thing about Alex, and who could blame her? Even I had to admit he was a great guy. Gods, why couldn't he be some prick who put her down? Then all I'd have to do is punch him and she'd be mine.

"Percy? Hello? Earth to Percy!" Annabeth snapped in front of my face.

I snapped out of my daze. "Huh?"

She laughed, and I felt my heart flutter. "We're going to meet Alex, and then we're going to roam around until Frank and Hazel preform."

I looked up and noticed that everyone else had already started walking backstage. I quickly got up and we jogged to catch up with them. We found Alex backstage talking with the same guy who'd talked with him and had offered him the record deal (that only I knew about). He had on a similar dark suit and sunglasses. Alex saw us and smiled as we congratulated him on his performance. Annabeth hugged him and they kissed when she thanked him for his song.

"You're the best." she said, smiling.

"Only cause of you." he replied.

The man in the suit cleared his throat and we all turned to him.

"I can see why Alex was delaying his response to my offer." he said, a small smile playing across his lips.

Annabeth turned to Alex, confused. "What offer?"

Alex hung his head and the man in the suit replied for him. "Allow me to explain. My name is Mr. Z, and I work for Mt. Olympus."

I felt my eyes grow wide when he said that. I turned to look at Nico, and sure enough, he has the same expression on his face.

"You're with Mt. Olympus, Mr. Z?" I asked. He nodded. "Does your name happen to be Zeus?"

He stiffened visibility. "How do you know my name?"

I rolled my eyes. "I would think of all people, your nephews would be able to put two and two together. There aren't that many people we know at Olympian Records with a Z in their name."

He took off the sunglasses he'd been wearing. Sure enough, those were my uncles electric blue eyes. "Percy? Nico? Is that really you?"

We nodded. A big smile came upon his face and he laughed. "It is! I haven't seen you two in forever!"

He stuck out his hand to shake, but neither of us moved to do so. His smile fell and he said, "I guess I should explain why I haven't seen you two at all the past ten years."

"You might want to explain why you've been gone this whole time from your son's life as well." said Jason, who was glaring daggers at Zeus.

Zeus sighed. "Alright, well I don't have nearly enough time to explain everything to you guys right now, but here." He pulled out a business card and wrote something on the back of it. "Come to this place next week and I'll sit down and explain everything I can with you guys."

Jason took the card. "I should have known better than to think you would somehow have time now after all these years."

He walked away, leaving Zeus looking dejected. "Please." He said to us. "Please come meet with me. I want to tell you my side of the story, not just what Jason's bitch of a mother has filled your minds with the past ten years."

He turned to Alex and Annabeth. "The offer I referred to was a record deal with Mt. Olympus. I offered Alex here a deal a few weeks ago, but I hadn't heard back. Now I can see why." He turned to Alex. "Feel free to take as long as you need, but I do hope you'll sign with us."

With that, he left, leaving me and Nico wondering what he could possibly want to tell us and Alex looking like he'd rather skateboard down Mt. Everest than explain to Annabeth about the record deal.

Piper ran off to go find Jason and try to calm him down. Silena, always the cheerful one, finally spoke up. "Well, us standing here won't do anything. I suggest we go back out to enjoy the festival."

We did, but Alex and Annabeth were a few steps behind us while he explained everything. It was easy to see she was mildly upset that he hadn't said anything, but could also understand, and was sad that he might leave.

Piper returned to us with Jason, who looked a lot better. We agreed that the three of us, me, Nico, and him, would at least meet with Zeus at Mt. Olympus to hear what he had to say.

"He said that your mom has been twisting it around." said Nico.

"Well, I'll go listen to him, but it'll be hard to just forgive him after him being gone for the past ten years." said Jason.

We dropped the subject and returned to watch some more music. Frank and Hazel found us about halfway through the seventh act. We greeted them and talked to them about performing.

"So how're you guys feeling?" asked Piper.

"Honestly?" said Frank. "Not too bad. I honestly thought that we'd have to cancel because of stage fright, but we're both pretty confident in what we can do."

"That's great." I said. "Glad you're starting to overcome it. So what kind of music do you guys do?"

The seventh act was just ending, and Frank and Hazel shared a look. "I wish we could tell you." said Hazel.

"But we don't want to." finished Frank, and they took off running for backstage.

We all shared a laugh at their antics. The eight act came and went, some rapper who seemed WAY too full of himself. Then, ten minutes later, the lights went out, music started to play, and Frank and Hazel ran onstage for their first performance as a duo.

**A/N: Okay! I've got a few things to get out there. First, I've got part two all ready to go, but I can't find/ think of songs for Frank and Hazel. If you have any ideas, for ANY of the artists, please let me know in a review. Second, I have a friend who I've convince to start writing stories, who goes by the name CBRK. We both have similar writing styles, and write similar stories. They have a story coming soon that is similar to this one, so you guys should check it out. R/R, I'm super sorry for not updating, and I'll be back! Peace**


	12. Announcement

A/N

Hey guys. I hate to say this, but I'm giving up on my stories. I just can't come up with good ways to progress them consistently. If you're interested in taking over and continuing one of them, PM me and let me know which one you want. I'll choose someone (if anyone even wants to take over), and send them the docs so they can post them on their own page. Sorry for not being able to finish them. I'll try to start a new story sometime in the future, but for now I'm going on hiatus.

Peace,

FW150


End file.
